En Clave de Sol
by Sw Jager
Summary: Bonibel es la perfecta estudiante de medicina mientras que Marceline es la más descarriada de arquitectura; no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra, excepto la música.
1. Love Storie

**Los personajes de HDA no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus creadores.**

**Nunca me imaginé escribiendo algo así pero... bueno, la ociosidad ¿Qué se le va a hacer? La pareja es Marceline y la Dulce Princesa. La verdad yo no se de esa clase de relaciones pero me gusta el potencial que tiene esta pareja, en fin, espero les guste esta historia :P**

Mierda, esa es la palabra clave ahora ¿Por qué? Porque en eso se ha convertido mi vida, en una mierda… no es como si antes fuera súper genial y prometedora pero… al menos era divertido, ahora… ahora apenas y salgo a que me de el sol… ¿En qué me has convertido nena?

Oh, disculpen, es verdad, debo de darles algo de contexto antes de hablar de esa forma… pues bueno, todo comenzó cuando me dejé convencer por mi mejor amigo y segundo padre, Simon, de asistir a una cena con mi padre y mi nefasto hermano, pensé que sería buena idea, además no podía dejar a mi pequeña hermanita con esos dos, así que lo hice… maldito ese día…

_ Entonces Marcy, dime ¿Cuándo me vas a dar nietos?_ Juro que casi me atraganto cuando mi padre dijo eso.

_ ¡Papá!... ¿Por qué no mejor se lo dices a Marshall?... yo no… yo nunca he pensado en tener hijos.

_ Sabes lo que dicen querida, los hijos de mis hijas…_ Y ya va con eso.

_ Vamos, pero no soy tu única hija_ Miro directamente a Shoko.

_ Shoko es una niña Marcy, no seas ridícula

_ Padre, no creo que… los gusto de Marceline, la lleven a pensar en una familia convencional_ Pateo al idiota de Marshall por debajo de la mesa.

_ ¿Sigues con eso hija?

_ Ya papá, entiende a Marceline, la homosexualidad no es como el resfriado común ¿Sabes?

_ ¡Ey!, gracias por preocuparse, pero mi sexualidad no es tema para la mesa

_ Y bien "Marcy"_ Oh no, siempre que Marshall me llama así, es porqué dirá algo que me hará enojar o quedar en evidencia_ ¿Por fin volverás a la universidad?_ Bueno, no fue tan malo.

_ No

_ Si_ Mierda, sabía que esto pasaría, seguro que papá me llamó para hablar de esto._ No puedes seguir aplazando tus estudios Marcy, Marshall y tú son de la misma edad y él ya se ha graduado

_ Eso es porque es un nerdo, vamos, ¿Quién acaba la universidad en dos años?

_ No solo eso, Shoko entrará este mes…

_ Hmmm… ¿Entonces ya no serás mi asistente?

_ Claro que si, si te dejo sola no me quiero imaginar el caos que armarías

_ En fin… me parece un buen momento para que lo retomes Marcy, además eres muy lista, seguro la acabas en cosa de nada_ Mi padre tiene muuuuucha fe en mi cuando yo soy un desastre.

_ Si claro_ Marshall por el contrario tiene una idea negativa de mi, piensa que soy retrasada_ Aún debe cálculo del bachillerato…_ Chismoso

_ ¿Es cierto Marcy?

_ Eh… bueno… depende…

_ ¿Depende?

_ Si… _ De pendeja, no se cómo la troné si todo era tan fácil con la señora "Tronquitos"… jajajajaja… quizá me reprobó por ponerle ese apodo…

_ ¿Y bien?_ Me perdí en mis pensamientos, todos me miran fijamente

_ Si bueno… apliqué el extraordinario…

_ ¿Y bien?

_ Me darán los resultados mañana...

_ En realidad, hermanita, los resultados llegaron hoy ¿Quieres abrirlo?_ Me ofrece el sobre con su sonrisa maliciosa, bien sabe que iba ebria al examen y que quizá no lo pasé_ Por cierto, suerte, supe que era tú última oportunidad para pasar la materia

_ Eres un…_ Papá se apresura a tomar el sobre y lo abre desesperado, no me tienen que decir qué es, seguro dice "lo sentimos pero se ha jodido y no tendrá su certificado por ser una retrasada", no mandan cartas para decirte que pasaste y este idiota lo sabe.

_Esto es…_ Se empieza a tocar nervioso la cara, está en shock… mierda.

_ Vamos papá, no es para tanto ¿Quién necesita la universidad y eso?... ya manejo una importante división de _ Con ayuda de Shoko, Jake, Simon y Betty, claro_ Que se jodan con eso de ser licenciada._ Marshall sonríe con satisfacción mientras yo miro a Shoko con preocupación en nuestros rostros, nunca habíamos visto así a papá.

_ Es…_ Me mira y le resbala una lágrima por la mejilla… ¡Mierda! ¡Hice llorar a Hudson Abadeer! ¡Hice llorar al Demonio!_ ¡ES INCREÍBLE MARCELINE!_ Me abraza efusivamente, casi me tumba de la silla y de hecho me levanta por los aires como si fuera una pluma.

_ ¿Qué?_ Los tres estamos asombrados, de verdad, no me lo creo.

_ Como yo siempre he dicho, eres mi orgullo hija, sabía bien que no podías fallarme, mira esto_ Me entrega la carta y la miro incrédula, esto no es posible ¿O si?_ Sabía yo que había sido mi mejor decisión ponerte al frente en la compañía, si no es casualidad que las ganancias se multiplicaran contigo ahí; eres toda una Abadeer querida

_ ¿Qué dice Marcy?_ Shoko y Marshall están impacientes y yo… no me lo creo, en serio.

_ Dice que… al parecer descubrí un método más sencillo durante mi examen o algo así… dicen que soy un genio y se disculpan por haberme retenido tanto tiempo_ Una mierda… iré ebria más seguido… oh espera, así voy diario.

_ ¿¡Qué!?_ Marshall se ve molesto, y cómo no, si le ha salido el tiro por la culata._ No puede… ser, te ofrecen el pase directo y una beca a la universidad del estado…

_ La misma universidad que Marshall…

_ Si… solo que yo no haré el molesto examen de ingreso Jajajajajajajajajaja

_ Si me disculpan_ Marshall se levanta molesto, aunque trate de disimularlo, siempre se pone así cuando algo bueno me pasa… de verdad que este tío ni parece que seamos sangre_ Marceline, felicidades por esta noticia, me encantaría acompañarlos en su celebración_ Pero no tienes nada que celebrar ¿Cierto?_ Pero mañana tengo una junta muy importante con los contribuidores de otra empresa.

_ Es verdad, dime Marshall, ¿Cómo vas con eso?_ Ahora ellos hablan de negocios y yo miro a Shoko con cara de circunstancia.

_ ¿Y bien?

_ Tú sabes lo que viene hermana…

_ ¿El bar de oOo?

_ ¡Pero por supuesto!

_ Ejem…_ Parece que Marshall ya se ha ido_ Primero, concédanle a este viejo la primera copa_ Ha sacado las burbujas… hay que admitirlo, Hudson sabe divertirse.

_ ¡Salud!

Tremenda borrachera, terminamos tiradas en oOo donde guardan los instrumentos… ventajas de conocer al dueño supongo, todo fue tan hermoso, hasta que entramos a la universidad, yo ya había estado ahí… hasta que me botaron por deber materias del bachillerato… había entrado a ingeniería bio-química… ¿Por qué? No lo se, estaba ebria cuando me anoté, pero ahora vengo un poco más sobria así que he elegido… ¿Qué elegí?... veamos… ¿¡Arquitectura!?... debo empezar a tomar decisiones y a no dejárselo todo al alcohol…

_ Te ves mal hermana, ¿Qué te ha dejado ahora la resaca?

_ Pfff, imbécil_ Aquí no está papá, así que puedo tratarlo como quiera_ ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

_ Aprovechando una gran oportunidad… no todos los días puedo burlarme de ti ¿o si?

_ Púdrete_ Le doy la espalda y me dirijo a mi salón… o al que creo que es mi salón, hay un montón de tipos con pancartas y eso para las actividades extracurriculares… jajajaja, como si quisiera pasar más tiempo aquí.

_ ¡Tú! ¡La inadaptada social de ahí!_ Pero que tío tan fastidioso, se ha ganado una paliza.

_ ¡Oye tú imbécil no vas a…!_ Quedé en shock al girarme… no era un tipo… ¡Era una tipa súper buena!

_ ¡Tienes que anotarte en la orquesta universitaria! ¿Entiendes?_ No es por presumir, pero se me da genial la música, toco el bajo, la guitarra, la batería, el piano y hasta el violín… cortesía de Hudson… ahora que la veo de cerca…

_ ¿Grumosa?

_ ¿Te conozco?_ Me barre con superioridad y eso no me agrada, de ser alguien más no se lo paso.

_ No has visitado mucho a Simon últimamente

_ ¡OH POR GLOB!_ Sus gritos nunca serán algo agradable ni normal.

_ ¡MARCELINE!

_ Si… la misma

_ En ese caso cuento contigo para la orquesta… listo, ya te anoté; hoy, a las 4:30, en el auditorio principal_ Sin más que decir, me deja ahí botada y continúa reclutando gente, no es como que quisiera ir pero… es grumosa, de seguro pasa algo divertido.

Todos me miran raro, no se si es por mi actitud de roquera, por mi ropa de delincuente o porque soy mayo que todos (Aunque no se note), que estoy sentada en el escritorio del profesor porque no me quiero mezclar con ellos… pero me ven como si no encajara aquí… ¿Y cómo voy a encajar si son una bola de niños "bien"?

_ Hola… parece que llamas mucho la atención

_ ¿Te parece?

_ Si… bueno_ Parece que mi sarcasmo lo puso nervioso.

_ Soy Marceline Abadeer

_ Abadeer…_ ¿Todos tienen que conocer a mi padre o a mi hermano?_ Soy Gumbal Glump, un placer_ Este tipo es muy refinado pero agradable, no se ve tan fastidioso como los demás.

_ Y bien… ¿Sabes a qué hora llegará el idiota del profesor?_ Parece que mi comentario le ha causado risa.

_ Ya ha llegado_ Es historia del arte, así que busco a un anciano o a un tipo amargado

_ ¿Y dónde está el vejete?

_ Bueno… no soy ningún vejete, pero si soy el profesor

_ Mierda… ¿Me va a reprobar?

_ No… por ahora_ Se burla de mí este maldito

_ Será mejor que me vaya a mi asiento…

_ Nada de eso, permanezca ahí, usualmente no tomo asiento durante mi clase… y de esa forma podré vigilarla, parece alguien interesante señorita Abadeer…_ En pocas palabras, la joderé.

Las clases terminaron y estoy molida, no quiero saber de nada, solo quiero ir por unas frías y olvidarme de esto.

_ ¡Marceline!_ Shoko llega hasta mi y todos nos miran… ¿Qué les pasa? Los fulmino con la mirada y vuelven a lo suyo.

_ Venga, vamos por unas con Simon ¿Quieres?_ Me mira con reproche y cruza los brazos, mierda.

_ Marceline, es lunes y tenemos deberes en la compañía

_ ¿No puede ocuparse Betty?

_ Ella está en los laboratorios, sabes que no podemos abusar de esa forma…

_ Ya se encargará papá

_ Marceline_ A pesar de ser menor, me intimida y me impone… rayos.

_ Sabes… tendré que solo dejarte ahí, la verdad, me anoté en la orquesta universitaria…_ Uff, al menos eso me librará de lidiar con los vejetes del consejo.

_ Me alegra que hagas actividades extras como Marshall ¿Sabías que él es algo así como una leyenda en la orquesta?_ Un motivo para odiarlo, gracias Shoko

_ Si… bueno, encárgate de eso como siempre, si necesitas ayuda…

_ Lo se, llamaré a Jake_ La llevo en Harley hasta el edificio de la empresa, la acompaño hasta su oficina y después me regreso… aunque claro, tengo un par de horas antes de lo de la orquesta así que… una visita relámpago a Simon no me caería mal.

_ ¿Qué hay Simon?_ Me sonríe con calidez y me sirve inmediatamente mi bebida.

_ ¿Cómo fue el primer día?

_ Pffff… de la mierda, la cagué con el primer profesor… aunque parece que le he agradado… el resto me odia… ya sabes, lo de siempre, dicen cosas como "No eres lo que se espera de un Abadeer"… odio que me comparen con ese idiota…

_ Vamos, Marshall es tu hermano… es normal

_ No, es menor que yo, eso no es normal… además, es malvado

_ Marcy… sabes que para él no ha sido fácil

_ No vengas con esa mierda Simon, él no…

_ Señorita, cuida tu lenguaje_ Rayos, Betty me mira con reproche.

_ Ejem… debo volver, me retiro_ Quiero evadirlo pero me toma del hombro y me mira.

_ Marceline…

_ Ya…_ Cierro los ojos, esto no será bueno, toma mi mejilla y la jalonea, ¡Mierda! ¡Cómo duele!

_ Ya está princesa, sabes que Marcy es incorregible_ Simon es más indulgente

_ Lo se… pero no me quites el gusto de intentarlo_ Me suelta y besa mi mejilla adolorida, eso me sonroja… rayos.

_ En fin… nos vemos_ Sin más me retiro, voy de nuevo en la moto y algo me llama la atención me quedo embelesada ¿Y cómo no? Si se me ha cruzado en el camino literalmente, caigo de la motocicleta al esquivarla, no iba muy rápido, así que apenas y salgo disparada a una pila de basura, por suerte eran solo papeles, por mala suerte no he llevado puesto el casco, y aunque no me matado si me he dado una buena.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ O quizá si… estoy muerta y he llegado al cielo porque veo un ángel, es jodidamente hermosa.

_ Eh… yo… si…

_ Bien… ¿Estás loca?_ ¿Qué?_ Casi me atropellas y encima, casi te matas, ¿Qué te crees al ir en ese monstruo y sin casco?

_ ¡Oye! En primera, la que se me ha cruzado has sido tú

_ Si claro, me he cruzado cuando te tocaba el rojo, perdona mi imprudencia_ Miro al semáforo que sigue en rojo y me siento idiota.

_ Ya… mira, no te ha pasado nada, la jodida he sido yo, así que déjalo ya ¿Quieres?

_ ¿Eres tonta? ¿Eso te da derecho a poner tu vida en peligro? Encima vienes ebria y… ¡ESTAS SANGRANDO!_ Me mira horrorizada y ahora siento el cálido fluido por mi frente, me reviso y mi mano queda manchada de rojo.

_ Pero mira, no es nada mas que un rasguño ¡Auch!_ Me ha dado una punzada, ella saca un montón de cosas de su maleta_ ¿Quién lleva un botiquín de emergencias por la calle?_ Me mira con molestia y reproche.

_ Una estudiante de medicina_ Limpia la sangre, de mi rostro y de mi mano, desinfecta mi herida y eso ha dolido.

_ ¡Auch! ¡Eso quema como un infierno!_ Y aún más

_ No seas llorona, es solo alcohol…

_ Pues el alcohol debería ser solo para beber…_ Me mira aún más molesta

_ Si no te lo bebieras, no te lo tendría que aplicar_ Ahora me coloca una venda y me entrega una pastilla… esta mujer es un consultorio ambulante.

_ ¿Cómo se qué no quieres drogarme para robarme la moto?_ La miro con diversión y no con desconfianza, ya que si lo hiciera, no me hubiera tomado la pastilla ya.

_ No me llevaré tu trampa mortal, aprecio mucho mi vida, además… no te dejaría ahí tirada con esa herida, eso sería inhumano…

_ Ya… Marceline Abadeer_ Le ofrezco la mano y ella me mira ahora más relajada.

_ Mucho gusto_ Mira mi moto, específicamente al espejo roto_ ¿Cuánto te debo del espejo?

_ ¿Quieres pagarme? ¿A mi?

_ No ha sido mi culpa, que te quede claro, pero no puedo permitir que andes con un espejo roto, así que ahora mismo te lo pagaré e iremos a comprar uno_ Me levanta de la mano y una onda de calor me recorre, levanta el espejo y se dirige a una tienda de autopartes cercana, se apresura a pedir el repuesto al encargado y este se apresura_ Mi nombres es Bonibel Bubblegum_ Ni siquiera me mira, yo solo puedo pensar en su mano sobre la mía.

_ No tienes que pagarlo, no lo necesito_ Y en realidad no, puedo comprarme otra moto si es que quiero.

_ Lo se_ Recoge la pieza y otras cosas que ha traído el sujeto, paga en efectivo, ni siquiera se vuelve por el cambio y se dirige de nuevo a donde está mi moto y comienza a colocar la pieza

_ Vaya… Eres un estuche de monerías Bonnie…

_ No me llames así…_ Parece que la he fastidiado

_ De acuerdo… Señorita Bubblegum ¿Puedo ofrecerle un aventón a la universidad?_ Me mira con el entrecejo fruncido

_ No, en realidad, si quiere retribuirme, no monte esa arma asesina hasta que se encuentre en sus cinco sentidos y con el equipo de seguridad apropiado

_ Esto nunca me había pasado, yo no me choco y ni me estrello

_ ¿Qué ha sucedido entonces?_ Revisa la motocicleta_ Su vehículo se ve perfectamente afinado, a pesar de su un clásico, está como nueva, no veo qué pudo haber fallado…_ Me mira con reproche… pero no le puedo decir algo como "Tú, tú me has distraído aunque nunca te halla visto"

_ Vale mira_ Saqué mi teléfono, por suerte estaba bien, le he llamado a Gunter en cosa de nada y he colgado_ Dejaré aquí la moto, alguien vendrá por ella ¿De acuerdo?

_ Es su seguridad, Abadeer_ Desvía la mirada y empieza a recoger sus cosas, comienzo a ayudarla y me mira con curiosidad.

_ Vamos, ambas nos dirigimos a la universidad, usted lleva mucha carga y yo… bueno, según me ha diagnosticado, no vengo en mis cinco sentidos, sería inhumano de su parte dejarme así ¿No cree?_ Parece que le he dado con toda su lógica, asiente y camina frente a mi, esperando a que la siga y eso hago.

_ ¿Cuál es su área de conocimiento Abadeer?

_ ¿Eh?

_ ¿Qué estudias?

_ Arquitectura pero en realidad, lo mío, lo mío, es la música

_ Si eso se nota_ ¿Se burla de mi o qué ha sido esa sonrisa?

_ Sabes, soy un genio

_ Pues conducir ebria, sin casco y distraerse en el acto, no fue muy brillante_ Vuelve a su actitud molesta y… me hace sentir culpable.

_ Así que… ¿el violín?_ Miro el estuche que lleva celosamente lejos de mi.

_ Así es, desde niña he sido instruida en la música, toco el piano, el arpa, la gaita, el violonchelo, el clarinete, el oboe y la viola, pero mi preferido, es el violín

_ Ya…_ Me ha quitado las ganas de entablar una conversación, ahora solo me dedico a ir en silencio pero un mareo me ataca y me tambaleo un poco… Que raro, normalmente tengo más aguante.

_ ¿Qué tanto ha tomado?

_ Hmmm… bueno_ Cuando me bajé con Shoko, me tomé un whisky en mi oficina, luego me tomé un brandy con la de recepción y con Simon… pues bueno, que el tequila me encanta…_ Quizá no fue la cantidad sino el tiempo… y la naturaleza…_ Me mira con reproche, como si supiera lo que hice y fuera una niña traviesa._ Sabe, señorita Bubblegum, no soy una niña

_ Pues no actúe como tal… ¿Planea entrar así a las instalaciones de la universidad?

_ Si

_ El aliento alcohólico es motivo de suspensión.

_ Ya… pero ahora solo hay alumnos a donde voy, además, sería peor quedarme aquí sola

_ Vamos_ Una vez más, toma mi mano y me lleva, ni siquiera le he dicho a donde y de repente ya veo a Grumosa frente a nosotras.

_ ¡BONNIE! ¡Qué bueno que llega mi estrella! O… Marceline, tú también_ Si bueno, como si me…

_ Ven, apresúrate que tocarán un dueto_ ¿¡Qué!?

_ Ni siquiera venimos preparadas Lumpy_ Suavizó su tono con ella, a mi me habla más altiva.

_ Vamos Bonnie ¿Acaso no eres la estrella?... te da miedo que te opaque_ Me molesté, no tenía por qué pero lo hice, ahora me ve molesta también.

_ No es eso ABADEER_ Recalca mi apellido con la notoria molestia de cómo al he llamado_ Seremos compañeras en la orquesta y no quiero malos tragos entre nosotras si yo la humillo con mi nivel superior_ Le dejaré bien en claro quién es la mejor aquí.

_ Pues adelante_ Saca su instrumento y… Dios, eso es…_ Un… Stradivarius…_ Debe ser buena… o muy presumida_ Venga_ Me colocó en el piano de cola del salón y miro a Grumosa, Bonibel ya esta preparada y sin más, Grumosa nos mira emocionada a ambas.

_ Tomen_ Nos entrega las partituras y no lo puedo creer, me sonrojo un poco y la miro, ella solo mira el título y ni siquiera las vuelve a mirar así que yo hago lo mismo_ Bien, aquí vamos, uno, dos…_ Comienza a marcar el ritmo, pero ninguna la mira, esto es un reto así comienzo a deslizar mis dedos por las teclas del piano… "Love Storie"… me resulta algo irónico. El sonido de su violín es tan limpio y relajante que sin quererlo me he dejado llevar, estoy sumergida totalmente en el ritmo de ella, su tristeza al tocar esa pieza me encoge el corazón, puedo sentir cada nota clavándose en mi pecho... ambas cerramos los ojos y nos escapamos en un torbellino de sensaciones… nunca había sentido tanta emoción al tocar el piano, soy buena, pero nunca lo había hecho de esta forma, de verdad siento el corazón al cien mil y ella inconscientemente, ha comenzado a interpretar una bella danza al compás de la música, yo la mirado al notar sus pasos, que en realidad son tan ligeros que apenas y los siento bajo mis pies… a veces solo balance su cuerpo pero se ha vuelto algo hipnótico cuando interpreta las últimas notas… el lugar estalla en aplausos y eso que apenas y éramos unos pocos; salgo de mi trance y me doy cuenta, el corazón me late como un loco, estoy totalmente emocionada y quiero que ella…

_ ¡Se los he dicho! Desde que supe que ambas estarían aquí… Sabía que serían un hit_ Grumosa alardea frente a los demás, mientras ella apenas comienza a abrir los ojos, se pierde un poco en un aire triste y entonces, renuentemente me acerco a ella.

_ Eso fue… soberbio…_ No suelo elogiar a otros, pero se reconocerlo, ella ha sido…

_ Usted también ha ido bien Abadeer, nunca había tocado con alguien así, será gratificante trabajar juntas_ Ambas estamos conectadas la una con la otra… de verdad, quisiera quedarme aquí y tocar con ella para siempre, pero la melodiosa voz de Grumosa nos interrumpe.

_ Es hora de largarnos, hoy solo era algo introductorio, ahora iremos por unas copas… se que tú irás Marceline, Bonnie ¿Te nos unes?_ Si, di que si

_ Lo lamento, tengo que asuntos por atender, sabes que he venido algo corta de tiempo_ Limpia la brea de su violín grácilmente, con delicadeza lo devuelve al estuche y se levanta_ Con su permiso Abadeer, espero no se exceda esta noche, con su permiso_ Se retira… ni me ha dado tiempo a decir nada…

_ Bonnie…_ Grumosa la mira con preocupación y resignación, se niega a si misma y luego vuelve a gritonear como siempre… Bubblegum Bonibel… ¿Qué escondes en ese amargo mar azul?


	2. Rain

Este capitulo es mas largo, lo iba a dividir pero mejor no, por ahora creo que puedo actualizar con frecuencia pero no se cómo pueda luego; en fin, también quería aclarar que los títulos de los capítulos son de canciones que se mencionan en los mismo y que los inspiraron en cierto modo, por ahora es música clásica, debido a que es en ese género donde ellas se comunican, ya luego pondré otras canciones, si tienen alguna sugerencia de tema, pues bienvenido ^^

* * *

_ ¿Cómo va la resaca?_ Ya van cinco semanas desde que entre a la universidad y este es el cuento de todos los días.

_ Hermanita… no hablemos de lo obvio… me duele como no tienes idea_ A pesar de burlarse de mi, Shoko es la única que está aquí para ofrecerme agua mientras me muero en medio de mi apartamento._ ¿Cómo ha ido la junta?

_ No hablemos de lo obvio_ Me mira sarcástica y burlona_ En realidad ha ido bien… obviando claro, el problema de siempre…

_ Dios… en serio, quiero ayudar a Betty con eso, pero no puedo… no es lo mío

_ Vamos Marcy, eres muy buena en ello

_ No… yo no soy buena, que entienda o que ella hace no me convierte en un genio como ella…

_ Pues es un hecho, ella necesita un asistente que le siga el ritmo…

_ Pero no es para mi… lo mío es la música

_ Y los negocios…

_ Eso es mas de Marshall… tú eres el verdadero genio, manejas la empresa a mi nombre…

_ No, solo hago lo que tú no quieres hacer, las decisiones difíciles y los riesgos importantes…

_ Si claro, sabes que solo pongo la cara por ti, no es como…

_ Hace un año, te dije que era una tontería invertir en el proyecto de Simon y mira, ahora es el bar más importante de la región…

_ Solo fue para ayudar a un amigo…

_ Si claro ¿Cuándo lo aceptarás Marcy? Eres buena planeando, viendo las habilidades de otros y explotándolas… o dime, ¿Por qué no tomaste el proyecto cuando fue Finn quien lo propuso?

_ Es obvio, ese niño debe estudiar, hacer algo de su vida… no es…

_ De los que manejan un negocio, no, en lugar de eso, es el atleta del año y descubrimiento oficial de , ¿Lo ves?

_ No…_ Odio que digan eso, me hace sentir con obligaciones cuando yo solo quiero es embriagarme y tocar rock and roll… también algunas mujerzuelas pero eso viene luego…

_ En fin… dime… ¿No planeas asistir a clases?_ La verdad no quiero, pero ella es una excelente asistente y me obliga a cumplir mi agenda al pie de la letra… maldita sea mi buen ojo con la gente.

_ Si claro… a fin de cuentas ni he dormido… aunque si me muero de sueño_ Voy a la nevera y tomo una cerveza, eso ayudará con mi condición.

_ Si no fueras quien eres… te golpearía por inconsciente_ Vamos, que no soy la única que se la cura con una por la mañana.

_ Me ducharé, te dejaré en tu salón, y estaré en clase con diez minutos de antelación_ Dejo la lata vacía en la barra y me dirijo al baño.

_ Algo más… ¿Por qué Gunter trajo tu motocicleta?_ Mierda…_ Nunca la dejas por ahí, por más ebria que andes… dice Gunter que no estabas cuando fue… y eso fue hace más de un mes_ Mierda

_ Eh… bueno, quise caminar… ¿Pasa algo con eso? Estaba algo mareada, parece ser que cruzar bebidas en menos de una hora no fue buena idea_ Ya estoy en la ducha pero puedo sentir su enojo hasta acá… en fin, es mejor que se enoje por eso a que descubra lo de Bonibel… aunque no se por qué lo oculto, digo, no hay nada…

_ ¿Estas suspirando? _ ¿A qué puta hora se metió?

_ Eh… si… te lo he dicho, no he dormido nada…_ Me volteo y ella cierra la cortina para dirigirse a la salida.

_ Te dejo aquí tu ropa, sabes que no me gusta que pasees desnuda por el apartamento_ Mi hermana

_ ¿Desde cuando tan pudorosa? _ Se ríe, lo se, no la veo, no la oigo, pero la conozco.

_ Propiedad Marcy_ Puedo verla caminando a la cocina y preparando el desayuno, al salir me visto y salgo lista para irme, desayunamos juntas con algunos comentarios ocasionales, parece que a ella le ha encantado la carrera de leyes y eso es bueno, un día seguro será algo así como la abogada del diablo… en pocas palabras, mi abogada. Hoy no me apetece llevarme la Ducati, así que tomo las llaves del Lamborgini y me mira confundida._ Vaya…

_ Vamos, está algo nublado, no quiero inconvenientes_ Le abro la puerta y ella sube, es divertido hasta cierto punto, la dejo en su salón, no sin bajarme a acompañarla, aquí hay muchos tipos aprovechados que la ven como carne fresca, yo le paso el brazo por los hombros y los fulmino para que conozcan su lugar.

_ No es necesario que hagas eso Marcy, sabes que no me fijaría en cualquier idiota_ La aprieto un poco más y los miro con asco.

_ Pero no me gusta que crean que si quiera tienen oportunidad_ Ella es mi hermana pequeña, me gusta protegerla aunque no soy una psicópata enferma para celarla en extremo, le doy en beso en la mejilla y la dejo para dirigirme a mi propia facultad. Me he equivocado, llegué con un minuto de retraso, pero vamos que eso no es nada, entro al salón y todos están en su asiento, no quiero ni mirar al frente así que con el menor ruido me incorporo a la clase evitando el contacto visual con el profesor.

_ Ha llegado tarde señorita, ya no es el primer día, así que sepa que, no toleraré indisciplina_ ¡No! ¡Me! ¡JOOOODAS!

_ Ma…ma… ¿Marshall?_ Estoy shockeada, qué hace este idiota aquí, él no imparte la materia… ¿Qué materia es esta? ¿Me habré equivocado?... No, si son estos brutos mis compañeros.

_ Profesor Abadeer, sepa que no haré distinciones de ningún tipo, eres una alumna y yo tu profesor_ Miro la pizarra, administración… ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Seguro lo hace para joderme.

_ Eso es lo que espero_ Le miro desafiante y el solo me mira indiferente

_ Seré su profesor a partir de ahora y le informo que la clase, comienza a las 7 en punto_ Después de eso, continúa con su clase como si nada, ignorándome a propósito.

_ Disculpe profesor_ ¿Bonnie? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Me sobresalto un poco por la sorpresa, le entrega un papel a Marshall y ambos me miran, yo siento que esto no puede ser más jodido.

_ Acompañe a la señorita, parece que requieren su presencia_ No me presta mas atención y continúa, yo sigo a Bonnie, agradeciéndole a Glob que me sacara de ahí y ahora lo razono, ¿Para qué me quieren?

_ Eh… oye, que sepas que yo no he sido, cuando llegué ya estaba así… además no tienen pruebas, por que yo no tendría nada que hacer en el tejado ¿Sabes?_ De seguro ya saben que ayer me subí a fumar y que "accidentalmente", he roto aquello.

_Desconozco en qué clase de problemas te has metido Abadeer_ Me reprocha un poco pero parece que no dirá nada, aunque ella sea la presidenta del consejo_ Quizá te tenga consideración si lo confiesas antes de que vaya a averiguar_ Ahora ¿Juega conmigo cierto?

_ ¿Para qué soy buena?_ Quizá no este en problemas

_ Se dará un concierto esta semana, y Lumpy quiere que hagamos un dueto, parece que alguien muy importante se ha incorporado al plantel_ Ufff, que suerte_ Además, aunque aún no tengamos conocimiento de su "hallazgo" en el tejado, aún queda la cuestión de tus reportes.

_ ¿Reportes?_ Se dirige a la sala del concejo, ya he estado aquí… ayer.

_ Verás… ahora mismo, tengo un archivero completo con tus reportes, 624 infracciones menores y se te ha acusado de cosas más graves, aunque no se te ha encontrado culpable…_Se sienta en su escritorio y se toca la frente algo molesta.

_ Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema doc?_ Me mira molesta, quizá no es el momento de bromas.

_ ¿Sabes por qué no se han tomado medidas en tu contra?_ Niego, no tengo idea y no quiero saberlo_ Parece que el director está encantado contigo_ Y eso que lo he apodado "Rol de Canela" pero parece incluso gustarle_ Además perteneces a la orquesta y eres una clase de genio, o eso dicen tus profesores…

_ ¿Y entonces por qué me han reportado?

_ Te sonará increíble, pero los profesores de tú facultad, no lo hacen, lo hacen de otras facultades… 87 profesores en total… son demasiados y no podemos permitir que tomen medidas ante el consejo universitario

_ ¿Y cuál es el plan?

_ Se que no te comportarás si te lo pido, así que, comenzaré a vigilarte, a partir de ahora, estás en la plantilla del consejo estudiantil como si asistente, por lo que no tendrás tiempo libre entre que sales de clases y comienzan los ensayos; yo podré vigilarte de primera mano y el resto del día…

_ ¿Me espiarás princesa?_ He comenzado a llamarla así, porque de verdad parece una, toda propia y eso.

_ Si, lo haré, tengo a alguien en tu mismo salón de clases, su nombre es Flame

_ Ufff, ¿La chica ardiente?_ Esta buenísima, pero dicen que está loca y hasta a mi me da miedo_ ¿Crees que sea buena influencia?

_ En realidad no, quiero que una vigile a la otra, pero además, para regular las cosas, también está Fiona_ Pff, ella es una niña "bien"… me agrada, pero se porta muy bien como para mi gusto.

_ Entonces… ¿Eso es todo?_ No nos hemos llevado mejor desde entonces, aunque a veces trato de sacarle plática o hacerla reír, ella es muy cortante.

_ Si, te puedes retirar_ Demasiado para mi gusto, pero eso cambiará hoy.

_ Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie… deberías ser más educada_ Frunce el entrecejo y me mira molesta, odia que la llame así, pero no veo el por qué si Grumosa lo hace.

_ No me tutee Abadeer

_ Más de un mes niña, te conozco hace más de un mes y no puedo tomarme ni la confianza de llamarte por tu nombre

_ No somos más que compañeras de club, no veo el por qué la confianza

_ Y una mierda contigo niña remilgada…

_ Corrige tu lenguaje

_ ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a reportar?_ Le he levantado un poco la voz, me ha visto con la ira contenida, pero no ha hecho nada, poco a poco se relaja y el rojo de su cara desaparece.

_ Retírate

_ A la orden su alteza_ Hago una reverencia frente a ella y antes de salir puedo ver que sigue molesta y el rojo retorna a su rostro._ ¿Sabes? El rojo te va muy bien Bonnie_ Le giño el ojo y salgo a toda prisa de vuelta a clase, esas escenas con ella son recurrentes pero siempre me ponen de buenas.

Esa tonta de Marceline, además de que me tiene aquí trabajando para que no la expulsen, también me saca esa clase de rabietas, ¿Qué si no la dejo llamarme por mi nombre? ¿Y cómo espera eso si siempre me saca de quicio? El único lugar donde se lo permitiría es cuando está detrás del piano y eso por que… porque… no lo se… me siento rara cuando toco junto a ella… es como cuando…

_ Bonnie, ¿Me escuchas?

_ Si… claro que si Lumpy…_ La verdad no escuché nada, pero por como la miran esos tipos expectantes y por el hecho de que ya ha tomado su móvil quizá para llamar a Brad, entonces me lo imagino._ Pero no puedo…

_ No, no, no y no, nada de eso, es viernes y lo has prometido Bonnie así que, vendrás conmigo, tomarás una copa, y te gustará.

_ Iré pero no tomaré Lumpy_ La miro decidida y asiente, sabe cuál es mi problema con eso y lo acepta.

_ No quiero que precisamente hoy te la pases sola en tu casa Bonnie_ Me abraza tiernamente y le correspondo, la verdad no creo que sea lo mejor, pero ella tiene razón, hoy no quiero estar ahí.

_ Solo por que es precisamente hoy Lumpy

Mierda, hoy tengo una rara angustia en el pecho, parece que nadie vendrá hoy, así que me coloco tras del piano y comienzo a tocar… la melodía que escuché en esos días… Rain, con Brian Crain, apenas comienzo y a los pocos segundos ella me acompaña… no la veo, pero se que es ella, es la única que podría ser.

_ Pensé que nadie vendría…

_ Así es… nadie vendrá

_ Ambas somos nadie…

_ Así parece…_ No dejamos de tocar en ningún momento, aunque tampoco nos miramos.

_ Bonnie…_ Su nombre se escapa de mis labios suavemente, no la miro, por miedo a que se halla molestado, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, y pretendo que no le ha incomodado mientras la pieza se termina.

_ Marceline_ Es la primera vez… que me llama por mi nombre_ Lumpy me ha enviado a buscarte_ Eso me rompe un poco la ilusión_ Iremos con tu amigo Simon al parecer…

_ ¿Iremos?... ¿Tú irás?

_ Si…

_ ¿Y Grumosa quiere que yo vaya?

_ No_ Y quién se cree esa mujer, yo voy si quiero._ Yo quiero que vayas_ Esconde el rostro mientras limpia y guarda su violín, yo no salgo del asombro.

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ He sido algo… fría contigo, somos compañeras, para mi eso es lo correcto, pero eso no quiere decir que me desagrades… además yo no voy a ese tipo de cosas y quizá contigo ahí no me aburra.

_ ¿Aún cuando solo discutamos?

_ Como dije, no me aburriré…_ Hay algo de súplica en su mirada, de verdad quiere que vaya… Tomo el teléfono y le marco a Grumosa sin pensarlo.

_ Yo llevaré a Bonnie, las veo allá, ciao_ No me ha pedido autorización, pero cuando me mira y sonríe como niña traviesa, me quedo sin habla, toma mi mano y mi violín y se apresura a la salida.

_ Te presento a Flambo_ Es un increíble Lamborgini, me quedo pasmada cuando abre la puerta y me empuja para entrar, cuando menos lo espero ya ha arrancado y vamos de salida del campus.

_ Pensé que solo andabas en esos monstruos…_ No soy fan de las motos, lo admito.

_ ¿No has visto el cielo? No quiero mojarme

_ Lluvia… ¿Por eso has elegido esa canción? ¿Solo porque está nublado?_ De alguna forma eso me decepciona.

_ Si… y no… la verdad no se, solo me ha venido a la mente… como si sintiera que debía tocarla en ese momento… _ Eso me reconforta un poco…

_ De verdad lo tuyo es la música Marceline…_ Es la segunda vez que la llamo por su nombre y no puedo evitar mi sonrisa boba.

_ Eres la primera…

_ ¿La primera en decírtelo? No lo creo, de seguro Lumpy y el director te lo han dicho, tus padres, tus amigos…

_ En creerlo Bonnie… _ Esa ternura y amargura en su mirada me cautivan, quiero tomar su mano que se encuentra la palanca de velocidades para reconfortarla, pero me detengo… odio que ella me haga actuar así… porque no es correcto._ Llegamos…_ Es un lugar pintoresco, el bar de oOo, parece una versión distorsionada y surrealista de los cuentos de hadas, donde se encuentra la barra pone "Reino de Hielo" y el resto… bueno, es como una mezcla de reinos, hay uno de nubes, uno de dulces, otro fantasmagórico aunque todos se ven algo góticos para mi gusto_ Mira eso_ Me señala a un escenario donde dice "Nocheosfera" , ahí parece la concentración de lo rudo y lo pesado porque hay unos tipo que… no dan buena espina_ Es ahí donde la reina vampiro hace su magia_ Se señala a si misma y sonríe complacida, no me sorprende que ella se autodenomine así.

_ ¿Tocarás hoy?_ Estoy algo emocionada, una canción de Marceline que es más de ella, niega y me decepciona al instante.

_ No he traído mi bajo, además, no tenía planeado ni siquiera venir hoy… hoy es un día algo…_ Se pone un poco nerviosa, no quiero que se incomode así que cambio el tema.

_ ¿Qué es esa mesa?_ Señalo a la mesa más grande del lugar, parece imponente y sorprendente, arriba pone el título de "princesas"

_ Esa, es su mesa princesa_ Me toma del brazo y me lleva hasta allá.

_ No lo entiendo…_ Está cerca de la barra, un hombre de traje y anteojos nos saluda sonriente.

_ Verás… es algo así como un juego, él, es Simon, pero yo lo he apodado el Rey Helado porque sus manos siempre están frías_ Al lado del hombre aparece una mujer de lentes que igual nos sonríe y le hace el gesto a Marceline de que la va vigilar_ Y ella es Betty, es la princesa original, debido a que Simon la llama así…_ La miro aún expectante, porque eso aún no explica la mesa_ Desde que abrió este bar, tu amiga Grumosa venía con sus amigas a divertirse, eran tan animadas pero fresas, que las apodé las princesas… obviamente la llamé Grumosa porque tiene los suficientes Grumos como para enfrentarme, está Salvaje que… bueno, es una bomba en la pista y… otras más, a algunas no les gustó que las llamará así… pero en fin, ahora tú también estas aquí ¿O no princesa?_ Me ofrece asiento y sin pensarlo me siento a su lado.

_ ¿Se puede saber cuál es mi reino?_ Seguro es algo impropio, ya lo veo venir.

_ Hmmm_ sonríe divertida_ Tú eres mi Dulce Princesa_ Sonríe y me pierdo en ello, es tan atrayente que no me puedo zafar de ella así que me volteo, no puedo permitir que cause esto en mi.

_ ¡Qué impacientes chicas! Debieron esperarnos_ Lumpy se apresuró a interrumpir… ¿Interrumpir?_ ¿Interrumpo?_ Me mira confundida.

_ Claro que no…_ Marceline me mira con complicidad y burla; a partir de eso, hemos pasado un buen rato, las otras "princesas" son agradables, aunque me molesta que a todas les agrade Marceline.

_ ¡Un momento! Marceline, aún no le has puesto un apodo a Bonnie_ Se queja Lumpy, lo que me hace sonrojar por recordar cual es

_ Grumosa, si que eres lenta, se lo he puesto desde que la vi… ¿O no Bonnie?_ Los ojos de Lumpy no tienen precio, esta exageradamente sorprendida_ Pero eso, es un secreto_ Me giña un ojo ¿Qué?... ¿Qué sucede entre nosotras?_ Al menos hasta que le componga una canción

_ ¡OH Por Glob!_ Todos nos miran como si fuera algo sorprendente

_ Debes de agradarle mucho para que te componga una canción_ Betty es quien lo ha dicho y me mira divertida.

_ Si bueno… es que, sabrán que Bonnie, me salvó la vida_ Marceline comienza a contar cómo nos conocimos y Lumpy me mira con una sonrisa extraña, solo la ignoro porque no quiero dar explicaciones.

_ Oye, mira al chico de allá

_ ¿No es él?

_ Si, eso parece

_ ¡Por Glob! Viene hacia acá_ Volteo a donde esas chicas ven y me encuentro con un sujeto trajeado y… ¿No es…?

_ Buenas noches señorita Bubblegum, no esperaba encontrarla aquí_ Es… el profesor de Marceline.

_ Buenas noches profesor…_ A decir verdad, nunca lo había visto.

_ Él es Marshall Abadeer… mi hermano_ De la nada aparece Marceline y ahora lo reconozco.

_ Profesor Abadeer, no sabía que se trataba de usted, he escuchado mucho de sus logros, y aún más de su critica al capitalismo y al postmodernismo, en serio me ha dejado perpleja_ No me esperaba encontrarme con un magnate y genio en un bar.

_ No soy ningún genio

_ No sea modesto, usted ha construido su propia empresa e imperio que rivaliza con el de su padre Hudson Abadeer por su cuenta, además se ha graduado con honores y es considerado una de las personas más ilustres que ha estudiado en nuestra universidad

_ Parece que algunos no piensan como usted señorita_ Mira altanero a Marceline, esa mirada no me ha gustado, hasta me ha incomodado.

_ Pfff, si claro niño bonito, desaparece, alteras mi aura.

_ Marceline, eso es grosero_ No se qué rollo se traigan, pero son familia.

_ Solo he venido para avisarte, que mi padre ha tenido un percance y ha tenido que volar a Tokyo de urgencia, me ha pedido que te auxilie en lo posible ya que… debes acerté cargo por ti sola

_ Ya… bueno, puedes irte si ya me lo has dicho_ No entiendo por qué está tan tensa.

_ En realidad, he venido a celebrar la fecha_ Se va a la barra pero se nos queda viendo fijamente, es claro que ellos libran una batalla la cuál Marceline lleva perdida.

_ Marceline…_ Trato de reconfortarla, pero no se qué hacer.

_ Idiota…_ Está más que furiosa, incluso creo que apunto de llorar por el coraje.

_ Lumpy, no me siento a gusto, prefiero retirarme_ La miro y ella me reprocha con la mirada.

_ Vamos Bonnie, la fiesta está genial, además no me quiero ir

_ Me voy sola_ Esa idea le molesta más.

_ No, nada de eso, tú sola ¿En tu casa? No, ni pensarlo

_ Pero…

_ No, tampoco puedes ir a encerrarte en mi departamento, entiende, la cosa es que no estés sola

_ Ven_ Marceline me toma del brazo y me saca de ahí, pareciera que nos dirigimos a donde está el escenario, pero entonces ella gira en un pasillo y damos a una salida de emergencia, sin darme cuenta estamos ambas frente a su coche._ Lo siento, no quería estar ahí y lo he hecho sin pensar…

_ No… está bien, igual ya quiero irme_ En realidad, no aguanto esto, yo ya debería estar dormida.

_ Puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres…_ Se ve algo desolada, algo parecido a como yo me siento.

_ No… en realidad no quiero estar hoy en mi casa… me quedaría con Lumpy, pero ella no se quiere ir aún y no me quiere dejar sola…

_ Vamos ¿Has tomado mucho?

_ En realidad no bebo…

_ Eso esta mal_ Abre su coche y saca una botella_ Hay que remediarlo

_ No, no, yo no bebo nunca lo he hecho…

_ Hmmm… entonces vamos a mi casa, te puedes quedar y ya no tendrías que subirte a un coche tomada…

_ No lo se, no quiero incomodar

_ Nada de eso… por hoy estoy sola… además no nos podemos quedar aquí, parece que no falta para que empiece la lluvia…_ No se qué me pasa o porqué decido confiar, pero tomo su mano y me dejo llevar por ella… quizá no me arrepienta de esto. Al llegar, es un modernísimo edificio, de esos de empresarios, ella deja el coche en la puerta y un tipo llega para estacionarlo, es bajito y algo gracioso, con porte de pingüino.

_ Buenas noches_ Saludo cortés al hombre.

_ Oh, él es Gunter, es algo así como mi mayordomo… no te fíes que es todo un loquillo_ Marceline es muy agradable, en realidad a Gunter ni le molesta que le diga eso, solo saluda con un gesto y una sonrisa para después perderse con el coche_ Ven_ De nuevo me toma de la mano y me dirige al ascensor, vamos al último piso y me lo imagino, debe ser una guarida de roquera o eso pensaba antes de verlo.

_ Wow…_ Me quedo sin habla, es muy sobrio y elegante, moderno e interesante_ No me lo imaginaba así…

_ Saca de onda ¿Cierto? No es para nada como soy yo… pero en fin, es más el estilo de Shoko y no me puedo negar a esa pillina_ Ríe con familiaridad ¿Quién es Shoko? Una parte de mi quiere que solo sea su compañera de piso.

_ Me lo imaginaba más… rebelde, no parece el lugar donde Marceline Abadeer duerme…

_ Eso es porque no duermo aquí… bueno, a menos que me quede inconsciente en el sofá… pero eso no pasa mucho, por lo general Gunter me lleva a mi cuarto._ No ha soltado mi mano y ahora me lleva a su cuarto y eso me hace sentir ansiosa._ Esto si es Marceline_ Hay un montón de instrumentos y partituras, posters, consolas, libretas… en fin, si es lo que esperaba.

_ Si, esto es lo que esperaba…

_ Debo ser aburridamente predecible para usted Princesa_ Me sonroja que me llame así, nunca me han gustado los apodos, por eso me molestó que me llamara Bonnie, solo Lumpy lo hace… pero que me llame Princesa, ahora me pone nerviosa.

_ Por el contrario… solo me permite que la aprecie en todas las perspectivas..._ No se por qué he dicho eso, ella sonríe y toma dos copas de lo que parece ser su mini bar privado y las sirve.

_ Seguro usted es de vinos, pero lo mío, es el whisky, ¿Lo has disfrutado Bonnie?_ Cuando me lo ofrece me siento como Eva a punto de morder el fruto prohibido; lo tomo entre mis manos y me dispongo a beberlo, pero me detiene en seguida._ No, no, tienes que disfrutarlo_ Toma la copa con su mano y comienza a remover el whisky lo que me permite apreciar el color acaramelado del mismo, también comienzo a percibir su aroma, añade unas cuantas gotas de lo que parece agua y vuelve a acercarme la copa para que la huela y ahora es más intenso, sus ojos brillan traviesos y satisfechos, me rodea y pone la copa frente a mi de nuevo mientras me habla al oído_ Ahora… vas a beber un poco, pero lo acunarás en tu lengua_ Lo acerca a mis labios y el líquido comienza a entrar, hago como si mi lengua fuera una cuchara y lo mantengo ahí_ Bien… ahora siente los aromas, siente su fuerza, su frescura… su dulzura_ Ya no se si habla del whisky o…_ Ahora déjalo correr Bonnie… que llegue a lo más profundo de ti…_ Quema un poco mi garganta pero es una sensación única, de verdad puedo sentir las esencias que ha mencionado ella junto a un sabor a madera_ Roble… ¿Puedes saborearlo?

_ Si…_ No entiendo cómo pero me encuentro jadeando.

_ ¿Una vez más?_ Aún en mi hombro, ahora es ella la que bebe de mi copa, puedo observar su rostro cuando disfruta de la misma forma en que yo lo hice_ Es tan dulce mi princesa…_ Se relame los labios y una vez más está esa arritmia en mi sistema_ Ahora siéntelo… el sabor que ha quedado impregnado en tu boca Bonnie…_ Me habla tan cerca que solo puedo pensar en su aliento que roza mi cuello… el mismo aliento que se instaura en mi… Por Glob qué me sucede, estoy ardiendo_ Bebe…_ Susurra tan cerca de mi mejilla y la obedezco casi hipnotizada, me termino de esa forma la copa, en seguida la llena nuevamente y se dispone a apartarse_ A que ha sido una excelente primera vez_ Me giña un ojo y… no debería, pero eso lo he entendido en otro sentido por lo que me sonrojo… ¿Mi primera vez con ella?

_ No sabía que el whisky era tan afrodisiaco…_ No soy consiente de que lo he dicho hasta que me mira sonriendo.

_ No Bonnie… el afrodisiaco eres tú_ Me coloca en los labios lo que parece un chocolate, pero es amargo y… diferente, al saborearlo es… un mundo de diferencia y más con lo que ha dicho.

_ Descuida, solo es chocolate de cacao negro… con el whisky va bien ¿No crees?

_ Así que lo tuyo es embriagarte en sensaciones…_ El filtro de mi cerebro se ha roto, solo digo lo que pienso.

_ Lo mío es embriagarme y perder la conciencia… esto fue especial, no suelo hacerlo con alguien más_ Mira melancólica la copa antes de llevársela a los labios.

_ ¿A qué debo el honor?

_ A que…_ Lo medita un poco mientras me mira fijamente_ Es parecido a lo que me haces sentir en el escenario… _ Entonces, ella se siente igual.

_ ¿De dónde has aprendido tanto del whisky?

_ Hmmm… no lo se, son cosas que se me han ido ocurriendo, además, una de las divisiones de , es de licores…

_ Seguramente su éxito se debe a ti…_ Sonríe amargamente.

_ No… ese no ha sido mi logro_ Temo preguntar, porque parece un tema delicado y…

_ ¿De quién entonces?_ Se sorprende un poco, quizá no esperaba que se lo preguntara pero al menos no parece molesta.

_ Mi madre… ella era la mejor en esto, por eso me he interesado por descubrirlo así como ella lo hizo…_ ¿Era?... cielos, se ve…

_ Lo lamento_ Sin pensármelo la he abrazado, ella se tensa un poco y después se relaja.

_ Hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿Sabes?_ Me sorprende un poco, ya que no he visto que ni siquiera su hermano la felicite, tampoco la ha rodeado un ambiente de celebración… y eso que es lo común en ella.

_ ¿No te gusta?_ Supongo que hay a quienes no les agrada envejecer.

_ Fui un embarazo de alto riesgo, en realidad, ni siquiera tenía probabilidades de que se lograra yo… nací muerta…_ Me aterra escucharla decir eso y de verdad no entiendo cómo sucede eso aún cuando lo he estudiado_ Habíamos muerto al mismo tiempo..._ Le cuesta seguir así que la sostengo con más fuerza_ Ella era fuerte, yo soy débil… pero ella no volvió a abrir los ojos… no hay nada que celebrar el día de hoy Bonnie…_ La abrazo aún más fuerte, no puedo creer que la imponente Marceline hable así.

_ Es tu cumpleaños Marceline_ Tomo la copa de nuevo y me la bebo en un instante para darme valor_ Para mi es algo para celebrar_ Está atónita, no sabe ni qué decir o qué hacer, es una Marceline que jamás hubiera imaginado.

_ Tú… tú también estas triste… ¿Por qué lo haces?_ No se cómo me ha leído, Lumpy tardó mucho para lograrlo.

_ Por que… no puedo ni imaginarme que tú tampoco hubieras abierto los ojos… que no te hubiera conocido…_ Es ridículo quizá, hasta esta mañana ni siquiera la dejaba llamarme por mi nombre y ahora lloro con la idea de haberla conocido.

_ Celebremos entonces_ Me toma entre sus brazos y me calmo, inmediatamente, es como si comenzara a degustar a Marceline… al principio ella es ruda, es fuerte y rebelde, pero conforme la saboreas encuentras la dulzura, tranquilidad, calidez… y su sabor a licor.


	3. Tu Problema

**Supongo que me han motivado a seguirle jeje; parece que el odio hacia Marshall ha crecido rápido :P**

**Estoy pensando el poner otras parejas... aún no me decido, porque se supone que sería una historia corta... pero qué mas da, quizá si lo haga **

* * *

Un dulce aroma se enredaba en mis sábanas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me despierto sin resaca, y con un dulce sabor en la boca que claramente no es el cacao negro, de verdad no puedo creer que la besara anoche y más aún, que ella me respondiera… aunque no ayuda mucho a mi sentimiento de incertidumbre el hecho de no encontrarla conmigo cuando sé que anoche se quedó aquí… conmigo… entre mis brazos… tierna e indefensa… aunque más vulnerable estaba yo… pero ella estaba…

_ ¿Marceline? ¿Te sientes bien?_ Como todas las mañanas, la única aquí, es Shoko…

_ Eh... claro… ¿No fuiste a Tokyo con papá?_ Me sorprende, ella siempre va con él.

_ No, tenía que atender la empresa ¿Sabes?, contigo de libertina y con papá al otro lado del mundo, Abadeer corp no se mueve sola

_ Oh… ya veo…_ Solo puedo pensar ¿En dónde estará Bonnie?_ ¿No es muy temprano para la universidad?... son las cinco sabías…

_ Tienes razón, es temprano para eso, pero no para el trabajo, recuerda que papá no está, así que debes ir hoy

_ ¿¡Todo el día!?_ Mierda, a mi me urge ir a la uni… wow, no puedo creer que pensara eso.

_ No, regresará a eso de las cuatro, así que puedes asistir a lo de la orquesta

_ Oh…_ Debo fingir desagrado, aunque es un alivio que al menos la vea.

_ Yo me voy a clase, si tú vas a la empresa, no tiene sentido pararme por ahí, te dejo mi Tablet con todo lo que necesitas saber ¿De acuerdo?

_ ¿Tengo de otra?

_ No_ Mierda, tomo una ducha rápida y fría por que… bueno, es obvio, me pongo una playera gris holgada, mi chamarra de cuero, jeans negros y mis botas militares… a veces me doy cuenta de lo mucho que…_ Marcy, apresúrate

_ Yes, my lord_ comienzo a marchar fuera del departamento, hoy me apetece llevar la Ducati, me siento con ganas de velocidad y con la adrenalina al mil.

No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó ayer, yo pensaba que nuestra relación había avanzado porque nos tuteábamos, pero… de eso a besarnos, sabía que no debía tomar, aunque no me arrepiento, eso ha sido quizá una de las mejores experiencias gastronómicas que he tenido pero me ha llevado a estar aquí, totalmente roja y avergonzada, siento como si todos supieran lo que hice… ¿Y si alguien me vio irme con ella? ¿Y si Lumpy ya ha corrido la voz de que no llegué a dormir? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si Marceline ya no me habla? Quizá ella también estaba ebria y ni se acuerde… genial, ahora un motivo más para temer, ¿Qué pasará cuando la vea?... ¿Y si se molesta porque me fui sin decir nada?... pero no aguantaba, en cuanto me desperté y me encontré aprisionada entre sus brazos, descansado cómodamente en su-su-su—su pecho… mierda, me he colorado de nuevo, pero no debería, no debería sentir todo esto con ella yo…

_ ¡Bonnie! ¡Eres una perdida!_ No, Lumpy lo sabe, lo sabe, rayos_ Ayer ni siquiera me avisaste, no llegaste a mi casa ni a la tuya, cuenta ¿Con quién te fuiste?_ Afortunadamente, ella habla muy rápido y yo quedé tan asustada que apenas y reaccioné_ Habla Bonnie, se que te fuiste por ahí con alguien…

_ En realidad… yo…

_Seguro que se fue con el bombón de Marshall_ ¿Qué? ¿Y yo de qué voy con ese sujeto? ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso a…? ¿Cuál es su nombre?... solo se que Marceline la llamó Salvaje… ¿Seguro es solo por el baile?... ahora estoy molesta y no debería.

_ Yo…_ No tengo ni idea de qué decir, no soy buena dando explicaciones, nunca he tenido que hacerlo.

_ En realidad, ella se quedó toda la noche en el bar, es solo que se quedó hablando conmigo_ De ella si me acuerdo, y tiene un nombre normal, Betty.

_ Eh… si, eso fue…_ Las chicas pierden interés en ello porque parece que no es interesante que me quedara con una completa desconocida toda la noche…. Al menos no si se trata de Betty.

_ Me debes una_ Me giña el ojo y… ella… ella si lo sabe, seguro ella si me vio salir con Marceline, pero por ahora no me preocupa, si quisiera delatarme lo habría hecho… aunque quizá no sea la consideración conmigo sino con Marceline, parece que le tiene aprecio y cariño.

_ Usted…_ Ahora caigo en cuenta ¿Qué hace la esposa del cantinero en la universidad?

_ Doy clases de bio-química, la universidad tiene la mejor colección de libros en el tema_ Comenzamos a caminar juntas y miro el libro que lleva en las manos, si no me equivoco se trata de nano partículas y el otro de almacenamiento de datos.

_ Quizá si bajaran la temperatura..._ Me mira confundida y expectante.

_ Hace poco leí un artículo, iba de que estaban tratando de almacenar datos mediante nano partículas, un byte por molécula_ Ella sabe de qué va eso, es científica_ En fin, pensé que quizá al bajar la temperatura, los dipolos formarían un nuevo estado, así los nanodiscos y las nanobarras quizá se polarizarían._ ¿Qué es esa sonrisa? Me recuerda a Marceline.

_ Brillante, una interesante teoría, aunque en realidad, la nueva fase crea un momento toroid_ Me reta con la mirada, no se lo que espera así que solo respondo lo que mi lógica y mi razón me dictan.

_ Entonces ya va resuelto, ya que ruedan en un sentido u otro, forman un estado bi-estable, lo que les permite almacenar datos, igual que la polarización.

_ Justo como esperaba_ Me toma por el hombro, y sonríe aún más, si eso es posible._ Soy la doctora Petrikov, yo escribí ese artículo_ No me lo creo, que halla hablado con ella, de su propia teoría_ Y creo que encontré a mi pasante_ Me quedo sin palabras, la pasante de esta mujer, no me lo creo, y todo por ir a un bar.

No ver a Bonnie me pone de malas, he ido al área administrativa y he reñido a todos por estar holgazaneando, después fui a los laboratorios y fue lo mismo, dicen que Betty les ha dado rato libre mientras iba a clase, pero igual los puse a trabajar, si yo no estoy en paz, entonces nadie más lo estará acá.

_ Wow, Marcy, si que andas con todo

_ Si… espero que tengas los informes que requiero, Jake_ Jake es mi súper amigo y socio, cuando mi padre me dijo que debía hacerme cargo, inmediatamente me lo traje conmigo junto con Finn, aunque este ahora está en Alemania pero… en fin, Jake es el único, además de Shoko y Betty, en quien confío dentro de la empresa, cuando no estoy, el anda a cargo y lo hace bien.

_ Pero por supuesto que… no_ La miro algo molesta_ Esos informes que quieres son del mes que viene, tranquilízate Marcy, todo va sobre ruedas_ Comienza a darme un masaje mientras yo estoy en posición de tirana.

_ Ya… de acuerdo ¿Han encontrado asistente para Betty?

_ No, es una tarea difícil, le he traído a unas cincuenta candidatas que estaban de…_ Ha comenzado a babear_ Pero no las ha querido, dijo que para eso, era mejor trabajar sola

_ No veo por qué es tan exigente para elegir a la persona que le va a tomar notas…_ Yo lo hice un tiempo, era el limbo, entre que no hacía nada y hacía todo, tomaba notas como posesa, le sostenía los lentes, me traía de aquí para allá con tubos de ensayo en las manos… era un montón de aburrido. Parece que todos se empiezan a mover y miran a la entrada, quizá ya ha vuelto pero… ¿Por qué tanto cuchicheo?... en fin, no es mi asunto, me voy a mi oficina para relajarme con una copa aunque… sería mejor ir a la de papá, seguro el tiene algo mejor bajo el escritorio.

Entro como si nada, ya todos me conocen, tomo las llaves de manos de su secretaria y me dispongo a pasear por ahí… en serio parece la antesala del infierno, un aire sombrío y pesado cubre el lugar… quizá solo sea el cuero negro y la iluminación, así que abro la ventana… mucho mejor_ Veamos… ¿Dónde pondría mi licor si fuera Hudson Abadeer?..._ Claro, donde lo pongo yo misma, me siento en su silla y…_ Si, a la mano_ Me sirvo en una copa y me lo saboreo incluso desde antes… me recuerda a la copa de Bonnie… a sus suaves labios… su aliento

_ Marceline, justo esperaba encontrare aquí_ Y tenía que ser ella la que me cortara el rollo, joder

_ Mi padre no está… ¿Algún asunto importante a tratar?

_ En realidad… si, venía a traerte esto por tu cumpleaños…_ Una muñeca, esto pierde la gracia, cada año me regala una muñeca, aunque son caras, antiguas y geniales, creo que se burla de mi…

_Gracias… aunque ya no soy una niña…_ Y desde entonces le perdí el gusto a sus regalos.

_ Lo se, pero no es una muñeca cualquiera…

_ ¿Anabelle?

_ Qué sentido del humor querida…

_ No es que quiera echarte ni nada pero… hay montón de trabajo_ Aunque es obvio que miento porque hace un rato estaba de ociosa, no tiene por qué saberlo.

_ Claro que si, solo vine por que Marshall quería pasar a dejarte tu regalo_ Ya, así que la intensión es de ese tarado.

_ ¿Dónde está?

_ Afuera, me ha contado que no te ha agradado que se convirtiera en tu maestro…

_ La verdad es que me da igual…_ La verdad, es que ardo en coraje de verlo por todas partes.

_ En fin, eso era todo, te veré pronto querida_ Me abraza y me planta un beso en la mejilla, yo le respondo por cortesía, y se marcha… qué día, no puedo ver a Bonnie y encima debo lidiar con ella…

Qué nervios, esta es la empresa de Marceline… quizá ella ni esté por aquí… Betty dice que si está y me lleva a su oficina, afuera está Marshall e inmediatamente nos sonríe.

_ Betty, qué gusto verte_ La saluda cordialmente y me mira_ Señorita Bubblegum_ Estrecha mi mano con una sonrisa_ Es un gusto encontrarla ¿A qué se debe su presencia en este sitio?

_ Oh… bueno, veníamos a ver a Marceline…_ Miro a Betty buscando apoyo o un lugar donde ocultarme de la intensa mirada de este hombre.

_ Bueno, ella está con mamá, seguro no tardarán mucho, solo ha venido por lo de su cumpleaños, en seguida nos iremos_ Sonríe con malicia, y veo que a Betty no le agrada eso y… ¿Mamá?

_ ¿Mamá?_ ¿No era que estaba…?

_ Así es, Simone Abadeer, mi madre_ Mi cerebro empieza a carburar y… la ira me ha invadido.

_ Listo Marshall, es hora de irnos_ Ni siquiera nos mira, camina con porte elegante, su platinada cabellera es larga y sus ojos… Glob, de verdad he sentido frío.

_ Disculpa Bonibel, adelántate con Marceline, tengo algo que hablar con la señora Abadeer_ Y claro que si, hablaré con ella.

Enfrentar a Simone, es emocionalmente agotador, y me temo que el whisky no me será suficiente… quizá debería ir con las de finanzas, tal vez ellas tengan algo más…

_ Abadeer_ Aunque quizá solo necesito algo dulce.

_ Bonnie, que alegría verte_ Quiero correr a abrazarla, pero viendo su cara, no lo encuentro prudente.

_ Si claro…_ Parece que trata de relajarse a sí misma.

_ Hoy por la mañana me has dado un susto, quería saber si habías llegado bien a casa pero no tenía como saberlo_ No puedo evitar hacer un puchero.

_ Me topé con Marshall y la señora Abadeer ahí afuera_ ¿Por qué al idiota si lo llama por su nombre en seguida?

_ ¿Puedes creerlo? Ha venido a felicitarme y a darme una muñeca… ¿Cree que tengo seis?_ Esta como antes o incluso peor, ni siquiera me mira.

_ No lo se, es tu MADRE, debería saber…_ ¿Qué? ¡Mierda!

_ Bonnie yo…

_ Solo venía a informarte, que Betty me contrató como su asistente_ ¿Betty? ¿Por qué a todos les llama tan cariñosamente así de rápido y conmigo ha tardado un mes en solo decir mi nombre?_ Así que me retiro…_ ¿Ella estaba molesta?... Ahora soy yo la que está molesta…

Ha sido una semana difícil, no por el trabajo ni nada, Betty ha sido muy accesible pero… Marceline me tensa, se la pasa haciendo que los profesores la manden al consejo para venir y molestarme, después, sale de clases y está aquí, molestándome, en los ensayos… ahora es un desastre, es como si cada una tocara una pieza diferente y Lumpy esta que echa humo porque el concierto se nos viene encima… Hoy por suerte no ha venido, quizá encontró algo mejor que hacer.

_Hola Bonibel_ Fiona entra a la sala con una sonrisa traviesa, seguro se trae algo.

_ Hola… ¿Sucede algo Fiona?_ Sonríe traviesa y… me recorre un escalofrío.

_ ¿Adivina qué? Creo que hoy Marceline no va a venir_ ¿Se habrá lastimado?... no, Fiona no se estaría riendo, aunque quizá… _ Se fue con su novia… es muy guapa, deberías verla, creo que es de Japón, se llama Shoko, ya sabes, piel pálida y cabello negro impresionante… se ven fenomenal juntas_ Se me retuerce el pecho, como si no me dejaran respirar_ Míralas, ahí van_ Es como ha dicho Fiona, es preciosa… Shoko… ¿Cómo fui tan tonta? Si viven juntas, era obvio, ahora respiro, respiro como si quemara._ Escuché que irían a oOo… habrá una fiesta o algo así…_ Una parte de mi quiere correr a donde ellas van, solo verlas ahí montadas en su Ducati es… agh, yo podría ser quien va ahí aferrada a su cintura… se que no me gustan las motos pero por ella…

_ ¿Quieren ir?_ A qué hora a llegado Flame_ No habrá actividades por la tarde… no hay mucho qué hacer, y dicen que se pondrá interesante…_ Fiona está mas que motivada y yo… bueno, no queda remedio.

No quería venir porque quizá esté el nefasto de Marshall, sin embargo Shoko tiene razón, es el regreso de Finn y no puedo dejarlo abajo por ese imbécil… aunque me hubiera gustado venir con ella, estuve buscándola toda la semana para invitarla pero no me ha dejado hablar… ¿Se habrá molestado por que la besé?... quizá sea eso… de seguro no le gusto y hasta le ha dado asco… mierda, pensé que era mutuo pero no, siempre meto la pata…

_ Vamos Marcy, Finn se sentirá mal si te ve así…

_ Solo… ha sido una semana dura…

_ Si… se rumorea que Bubblegum te trae de un ala…

_ Pfff…_ Me he puesto nerviosa, rayos, ya lo ha notado…_ Yo… yo no tengo alas…

_ Marceline… a muchos podrás mentirles pero a mi no… ¿qué sucede?

_ Nada… ese es el problema…oh, y además de nada, ella está molesta por que la besé…

_ Wow… quizá te fuiste muy rápido… segura que ni intentaste meterle mano o te aborasaste con la lengua o…

_ No Shoko… no le gusto y ya…

_ Eso es debatible

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ Secreto_ Odio cuando ella guarda secretos, porque eso siempre me atrae problemas.

_ Marshall ¿Por qué hemos venido? Según tengo entendido, es el amigo de tu hermana…

_ Precisamente por eso Gumball… Mantén a tus enemigos más cerca

_ Sabes que no es sano que se traten así… son familia…

_ Familia… ese, es el problema_ Conozco a Marshall desde siempre, es un sujeto inteligente y astuto, demasiado en realidad, me convenció de invertir con él desde muy jóvenes y ahora tenemos un imperio, sin embargo nunca me he fiado de él a nivel personal, es muy oscuro y oculta algo muy malo.

_ Saludaré a Simon… ¿Vienes?_ Claro que no, Marshall tiene una aberración extraña por ese hombre a pesar de que es tan agradable.

_ Paso…_ Se retira al otro lado de la barra para ser atendido por una señorita, la verdad no lo entiendo.

_ ¿Señor Glump?_ Y caso contrario a él, esta su hermana Marceline, está tan llena de vida, que hasta me hace sonreír sin pensarlo.

_ Marceline, no estamos en clase, puedes llamarme Gumball… a fin de cuentas, apenas soy un par de años mayor_ Me mira impresionada, y es que yo no suelo perder la etiqueta.

_ De acuerdo señor G, prepárese por que esta noche, toca la reina vampiro ¿entiende?_ He escuchado mucho de ello, las Reinas de Grito, con su vocalista, la Reina Vampiro, ahora muchas cosas encajan.

_ Vaya… de alguna forma, no me sorprende que se trate de ti_ Me ofrece la copa y hacemos un brindis_ Salud, por la Reina Vampiro

_ ¡Salud!_ Se lo bebe todo de un jalón, no creo que eso sea bueno… aunque he visto la resistencia de Marshall y por lo que se de su padre, es de familia tomar así._ Es verdad, ella es mi hermana menor, Shoko_ Marshall me ha contado muy poco de ella y cuando lo hace es con cariño fraternal… el cual no entiendo por qué le falta con Marceline.

_ Mucho gusto_ Es una niña muy agradable y vivaz… justo como Marceline, y justo como Marshall hace ya mucho tiempo… ¿Qué es lo que tienen los Abadeer?

Llegamos y en seguida me encuentro a Lumpy, se me acerca inmediatamente y me abraza complacida de encontrarme ahí.

_ Qué bueno que llegas, ahora si, podemos acercarnos a hablar con Marcelinen con pretexto del concierto_ Rayos, no quiero hacerlo, está con su novia.

_ Lumpy ¿Para qué…?

_ ¿Para qué? Solo mira el bombón con el que está hablando, claramente Lumpy Space tiene que echarle el lazo ¿No crees?

_ ¿Y Brad?

_ Eso es noticia vieja querida, vamos_ Volteo a todos lados en busca de un lugar de donde agarrarme, pero ella me jala tan fuerte y rápido que apenas me doy cuenta ya estamos frente a ellos._ Marceline, sabes…_ Se ha quedado muda ¿Lumpy muda?_ Bonnie quería decirte algo_ ¿¡Y ahora me echa el paquete a mi!?_ ¿Bailas?_ Y ahora se va a filtrar con él… vaya amiga…

_ Eh… seguro_ Está atónito, claro efecto de Lumpy Space en los hombres.

_ ¿Qué sucede señorita Bubblegum?_ Ella me mira divertida, como si algo gracioso se anidara en mi cara mientras se aferra al brazo de mi Marceline… ¿Mi Marceline? Me sonrojo ante la idea.

_ Yo… quiero hablarte de…_ De tu madre muerta que vi el otro día, de tu novia que no me habías dicho que tenías, del beso que me diste en el departamento de ambas o de…_ Del concierto… quiero hablarte de eso…_ Se miran entre ellas como pidiéndome que prosiga pero con ella ahí no puedo_ A… a solas… si no te molesta_ Mira a Shoko y esta sonríe, le besa la mejilla, le susurra algo que la hace sonrojar y se va.

_ Eh… ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede con el concierto?_ Tiene cara de tonta, de seguro ellas…

_ Es solo que…_ Debo inventarme algo rápido_ Lumpy me ha dicho que necesitamos ensayar mas…_ Se queda expectante como diciendo ¿Y?_ Y… eso es todo…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Para eso le has dicho a Shoko que se fuera?_ Claro, está molesta porque interrumpí su momento.

_ Cosas de Lumpy_ Se relaja instantáneamente y me mira fijamente.

_ Necesitamos hablar… lo de la otra noche… yo…_ De seguro aquí viene "Lo siento, pero yo tengo a alguien". Esto me enfurece, y las lágrimas vienen, cuando acuerdo a usar la razón, ya le he tirado una bofetada que la ha dejado atónita._ o…oh… ¡OYE! ¿Cuál es tu problema?_ Se ha molestado

_ ¡Tú!_ Quiero irme, quiero salir de aquí.

_ Señorita Bubblegum_Marshall me ha tomado del hombro y me mira con comprensión y compasión, las lágrimas se me juntan así que lloro en su pecho… no quiero, no me gusta llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo, Marceline me hace hacer lo que no quiero.

_ Tranquilícese por favor_ Acaricia mi cabello… pero no puedo relajarme, me arde el pecho.

Ya… ahora lo veo claro… Jugó contigo tonta, a ella no le gustas, le gusta Marshall… bien… pues que se lo quede… yo no necesito nada dulce yo… yo… solo soy un problema… pues bien. Tomo mi bajo y me dirijo al escenario, los chicos ya están ahí pero da igual, ahora mismo solo necesito el poder de mi bajo.

_ Esta canción…_ Todos miran_ Esta canción, es para Bonibel Bubblegum… La "Dulce" Princesa_ La miro fijamente y la ira me inunda al verla en sus brazos, la tomo y la acerco lo más que se pueda al escenario, para luego volver al mismo, comienzo a rasguear el bajo y aquí voy.

La da da da da  
Yo te voy a sepultar  
La da da da da  
Mi sonido lo hará

Tu sangre beberé

De tu cara lo haré…

Yo voy a…

_ Eso es desagradable…_ Ha sido casi un susurro, algo ahogado en sus labios, pero la he escuchado.  
_ ¿Qué pasa Bonnie? ¿No te gusta mi canción? ¿O yo no te gusto?_ Se queda pasmada, no se esperaba que le dijera eso, pero estoy tan dolida que…

Siento no tratarte como diosa

Eso es lo que quieres que yo haga

Pienso que no eres tan perfecta

Como todos tus súbditos

Lo siento no soy de azúcar

Y no soy dulce para ti

Por eso siempre me evitas

Debo ser muy inconveniente para ti

Soy tu problema

Se lo que piensas

Que no soy, una persona feliz

Soy tu problema

Bien

No, no debería justificarme

Lo se

No, jamás lo hare

Pero yo, no debo ser la que se reconcilie no

¿Qué es lo que quiero?

¿Por qué lo quiero?

¿Por qué lo deseo?...

El…

(De repente caigo en cuenta de lo que digo cuando todos me miran en shock, así que me avergüenzo un poco de mis pensamientos… ¿Qué es lo que quiero?... a ella)

Sepultarte, y beber tu sangre…

Se termina la canción y todos quedan impresionados, de la nada empiezan a aplaudir y me relajo, quizá no ha ido tan mal, en seguida los chicos tocan algo ruidoso y todos bailan como locos… debo bajar de aquí… sin pensarlo la busco, se dirige a la salida y ahí esta Marshall… no, no te la vas a llevar.

_ No, yo… no quiero incomodar, además vivo algo lejos_ Claro el imbécil pretende llevarla a su casa como un caballero… que se joda, esta no se la dejo.

_ A mi no me importa lo lejos_ Fulmino a Marshall y la tomo por la fuerza de la muñeca para llevarla hasta mi Ducati, entonces ella se zafa y me mira.

_ ¿Qué te sucede? Yo no me iré contigo, y menos en eso

_ No estoy para número de princesa…_ La tomo y la subo por la fuerza frente a mí, arranco fuerte y ella se queda inmóvil.

_ Ya… para, para, me voy contigo, pero al menos déjame subirme bien_ Se que si paro se bajará

_ No_ Bajo la velocidad y le alcanzo el casco… el único que tengo_ Voy bien, no te apures…_ no se lo pone así que yo misma lo hago con una mano, esto causa que nos balanceemos un poco y ella me toma muy fuerte…_ Entonces… ¿Dónde vives?

_ ¿Qué si no te digo?_ Yo también estoy cabreada, no lo soportaré.

_ Pues bien…_ Acelero a todo lo que da y me dirijo a mi departamento, ella protesta y me exige que la lleve a su casa, pero no la escucho_ No discutiré más el destino contigo Bonnie_ Dejo la moto en la entrada, Gunter la aparcará, antes de que ella huya, la cargo en mi hombro y la llevo dentro, la dejo con cuidado sobre el sofá y me vuelvo para cerrar con llave, la guardo en mi bolsillo trasero y la miro de nuevo_ Ahora si… explícate…

_ Que me explique… no hay nada que explicar, lo has dejado todo claro con tu canción…

_ Bueno, comenzaré con lo de mi madre… verás, mi madre si murió, no te he mentido…

_ Si claro, entonces yo vi un fantasma en tu oficina ¿O no?

_ No… ella es Simone… la esposa de mi padre y madre de Marshall

_ No me vengas con eso Marceline, Marshall es apenas unos meses más joven que tú, además, Simone es la única señora Abadeer

_ ¿Lo investigaste?

_ ¡Claro que si! ¡Me mentiste!

_ ¡Eres una acosadora!

_ ¡Ese no es el maldito punto! ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué te tuviera lástima? ¿Ser otra en tu lista y que luego me dejaras por…?... ¡Por que tienes novia!

_ Entonces… Bonnie…_ De repente la ira se me ha bajado y me llega la alegría… ¿Podría ser?_ Boniie…

_ ¡Nada de Bonnie!_ Trata de pegarme así que le tomo las muñecas y la abrazo.

_ ¿Estás celosa?

_ Eso… eso no sería propio ni correcto_ Se está exasperando aún más…

_ Entonces… si no te importa quizá debería ir por Shoko…

_ ¡No!... Yo… ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú me haces sentir y hacer lo que no debo!_ Me provoca tanta ternura verla así que sin medir las consecuencias la beso, y me gano otra bofetada_ ¡Eres una suelta Marceline! ¡No ves que yo…!

_ Yo también te quiero Bonnie… en serio… no eres ninguna de mi lista… no quiero que pienses eso aunque… ¿cómo sabes que hay lista?_ Se ve tan avergonzada que hasta me dan ganas de besarla de nuevo, pero debo explicarme primero_ Bien, señorita acosadora, en primer lugar… no, Simone no es mi madre… mi madre no se casó con Hudson… eran amantes… con Marshall y Shoko crecí como si fuéramos hermanos… aunque no lo sabíamos, cuando a Hudson se le ocurrió aclararnos la situación, de que mi madre no era Simone y que había muerto, y que la madre de Shoko en realidad la había dejado… pues a mi me alegró saberlo, pero con Marshall fue diferente, a partir de ahí hemos sido de esta forma… Simone no es mala, no la odio ni nada pero… no es mi madre, además siempre le da por su lado a Marshall y eso me pone furiosa, por eso mismo a Marshall no le agrada Simon… que curioso… ¿Te habías fijado que casi se llaman igual?_ Me mira molesta por mi falta de concentración_ En fin… creo que eso te responde todo… Shoko es hija de la hermana de Simone, era muy joven cuando la tuvo, no sabía qué hacer, así que se la dejó a ella y a mi padre… ella vive en Tokyo donde conoció al padre de Shoko… el sujeto en cuestión murió en un accidente donde trabajaba… Así que… Shoko no es mi novia, es mi hermana y ya…

_ Pero no de sangre…

_ Tus celos excesivos no dejarán que nuestra relación empiece Bonnie_ La tomo de la barbilla y aunque aún se ve molesta, creo que ahora no me golpeará_ ¿Algo más qué decir?_ Ahora es ella la que me besa y sabe a gloria, al fin puedo relajarme_ Bien dicho… pero… si hay otra cosa… ¿Por qué te llevas tan bien con Marshall?

_ Es tu hermano…

_ Es mi sangre, no la tuya…_ Solo pensar que se puede ir con él… me hierbe la sangre de nuevo._ ¿Por qué a él si lo llamas por su nombre desde el inicio?

_ No puedo decirle Abadeer... así te digo cuando estoy molesta contigo, tampoco le puedo decir señor Abadeer porque… supongo que el señor Abadeer es tu padre además… quisiera que fuera mi cuñado…_ ¿De verdad ha sido ella la que me lo ha propuesto?

_ Shoko no es para ti Bonnie_ Rueda los ojos y sonríe ante mi broma.

_ Tonta_ Me rodea con sus brazos y me besa tiernamente, en ese momento pensé que todo iría a mejor pero… no es bueno suponer.


	4. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Bueno, aquí les dejo este cap, que la verdad me gustó bastante escribirlo jajaja xD**

* * *

_Marceline es una desconsiderada, es mi fiesta de bienvenida y no está por ningún lado…

_ Vamos hermanito, acaba de tocar una súper shockeante canción para quién sabe quién, seguro debe estar atrás o algo así_ Jake tiene razón, ella no se iría así como así.

_ Lo dudo, en realidad, acaba de irse, y dudo que vuelva…_ Marshall… este tipo… me da escalofríos_ Solo he venido a darle la bienvenida en nombre de mi padre, paso a retirarme, tengo asuntos que atender…

_ Si… asuntos…_ Este tipo siempre me ha parecido muy raro, odia a Marceline, pero siempre se aparece donde ella está_ Gracias por venir, saluda a los señores Abadeer de mi parte_ Estrecho su mano firmemente y me mira como… no se, siempre que lo veo es como si me quisiera matar con la mirada cuando yo no le hago nada.

_ Con su permiso_ A Jake lo mira normal y se retira.

_ Nunca entenderé que se tienen Marshall y tú… tampoco que se tienen Marshall y Marceline… ni lo de Marshall y Simon… ni lo de Marshall y Hudson… ni lo de Marshall y…

_ Ya, creo que está claro quién es el problema por que yo tampoco lo entiendo, no le he hecho nada y me mira como si quisiera desaparecerme

_ No pensemos en eso hermanito, hoy celebramos que has vuelto, así que venga, yo invito_ Nos acercamos a la barra donde Simon nos lleva una cubeta con cervezas.

_ Esta va por la casa chamacos

_ Gracias viejo… oye, ¿Se puede saber por qué Marceline se fue sin saludarme?

_ Ya sabes cómo es ella_ No es como que me la quiera pasar la noche preguntando por ella, pero es algo muy raro.

_ No te preocupes Finn, de seguro se fue a echar pasión con su "Dulce" Princesa_ Y claro, Shoko es la única que podría resolverme las dudas.

_ ¿La chica de la canción? ¿Quién es ella?_ Seguro que si le dedico una canción así, debe ser alguien importante.

_ Su conquista en turno supongo_ Shoko se encoje de hombros restándole importancia.

_ ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de Marceline por un segundo?_ Jake se ve algo irritado, seguro ahora que he vuelto quizá él quiera hablar de lo que le ha pasado.

_ ¿Cómo está Arcoiris?_ Llevan algo así como cinco años de casados, son una pareja de envidia.

_ Pues…_ Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso_ Ha estado algo irritable últimamente, se enoja por todo, dice que le da asco mi olor y me manda a dormir al sofá… _ Eso si es crítico_ Pero después se pone toda melosa y… y… bueno, tu sabes… las reconciliaciones son geniales… sin embargo me asusta que de la nada se ponga a llorar y diga que no la quiero… en fin, quizá son solo cosas de hembras, mejor dime, ¿Qué tal Alemania? Seguro conociste a unas muchachonas que…_ Jake babea como un perro.

_ Bueno… si, había… chicas muy agradables…

_ Hermano… a veces me haces pensar que juegas del otro bando…

_ ¿¡Qué!? No, ni se te ocurra… es solo que… ninguna era la indicada… no lo se, además, yo estaba concentrado en las competencias así que… no me daba tiempo a pensar en aquello

_ Vamos Finn, eso es cosa de niñas ¿Acaso esperas a tu príncipe azul?_ Genial, ahora Shoko también me está fastidiando con eso.

_ No, solo busco una chica que me guste y ya

_ ¿Y en serio no la has encontrado?_ Jake me mira incrédulo, señalando a unas chicas en la barra que se ven… Glob…

_ No hablo de esa clase de gustar… sino de gustar gustar…

_ Como cuando te gustaba Marceline ¿Cierto?_ Jake es un chismoso, ahora hasta Shoko lo sabe.

_ Bueno… algo así

_ Jajajajajajaja, fue comiquísimo cuando la vista saliendo con tu profesora jajajajajajaja_ Eso no fue gracioso, me rompió el corazón y lloré por semanas.

_ ¡Jake!

_ Quizá el traume fue tanto, que ya no puedes salir con ninguna chica aunque quieras jajajajjaja_ Shoko también se burla de mi, y eso me hace enojar, yo puedo salir con una chica si quiero.

_ Miren y aprendan_ Me levanto bastante molesto y miro en todas direcciones, no se qué rayos hago, yo nunca he conseguido chicas en los clubes… ni siquiera se qué buscar… veamos… ahí, es una rubia alegre, dudo que me diga que no, se ve que está algo aburrida con esa pelirroja_ Eh… Hola, disculpa… tú…eh…_ Trato de decir algo, pero me he quedado helado, nunca había hecho esto… vamos Finn, di algo, lo que sea…_ eh… lindo techo, parece roble ¿No crees? _ ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué he tenido que hablar del techo? ¿Será por que era lo único que estaba viendo?

_ Disculpa, tengo una llamada_ Se sin decir más… seguro quedé como un idiota, Shoko y Jake deben estarse partiendo de la risa… lo bueno es que no han escuchado nada. Me acerco a una de las chicas en la barra y pido una cerveza… de verdad, debí verme como un idiota.

_ Que idiota te viste_ Es la pelirroja que hablaba con la chica… ¿Me llamó idiota?

_Dímelo a mi… el techo no parece ser un buen tema de conversación…

_ Además no es roble, es nogal_ Al menos tiene sentido del humor, me ha hecho reír.

_ Me llamo Finn, y soy una desastre para conseguir chicas_ Le ofrezco la mano amistosamente.

_ Flame_ La toma y la estrecha firme.

_ Lamento haber incomodado a tu amiga

_ Descuida, igual solo estaba esperando a que se fuera, este lugar en verdad no me gusta…_ Tiene toda la pinta de ser una chica bastante ruda._ ¿Vienes?_ Se levanta y me mira por un momento, sería una buena forma de demostrarle a ese par que puedo salir con una chica… además, no me apetece volver para que se burlen de mi.

_ Seguro_ Me tomo de un jalón la cerveza, la pago, y me dispongo a seguirla cuando recuerdo que no tengo vehículo._ Oye… yo…_ Me quedo paralizado cuando la veo dirigiéndose a un coche negro que se ve… en una palabra, genial_ ¿Es un Mustang?_ Nunca he sido muy fanático, pero este carro, se ve espectacular.

_ Si, un 68, cuando lo compré estaba hecho pedazos, pero yo misma lo arreglé_ Me hace una seña para que me suba y sin pensarlo lo hago_ Ahora verás cómo corre este monstruo_ Apenas y gira la llave y el motor ruge como un león, arranca, y podría jurar que la parte de el frente se ha levantado algo.

_ ¿No vas muy rápido?

_ Claro que si, de cero a cien en cinco segundo ¿No es genial?_ Mierda, me subí con una loca, va esquivando otros carros y se pasa los semáforos, ni siquiera Marceline está tan desquiciada.

_ ¡Ahhh!_ Íbamos a chocar con un camión y se ha subido a la banqueta, en serio, solo quiero bajarme y besar el suelo_ ¡Para! ¡Por favor!_ Nunca me había sentido tan agitado, he hecho ejercicio intensamente pero nada se compara a esto.

_ Pero si no falta nada_ Claro, no falta nada para que me muera de un susto, frena estrepitosamente y patinamos por la calle entrando a un estacionamiento, puedo escuchar como las llantas rechinan en el asfalto, cierro los ojos, y cuando menos lo pienso, ya estamos estacionados frente a lo que parece un bar de mala muerte con una fila enorme de motocicletas a la salida._ Llegamos…_ Se baja de lo mas contenta y yo no se si seguirla, aunque no tengo opción.

_ Eh… oye… No te parece que este sitio es algo… ¿Peligroso?_ Hay unos tipos que van saliendo, son grandes, fuertes y malos.

_ Lo se _ Ella parece disfrutarlo, me toma de la mano y… nunca me había sentido así, ella está tan loca… pero me siento seguro cuando sonríe emocionada y me dirige a un agujero de mala muerte, no puedo dejar que vaya sola.

_ Un rato no hará daño_ Es el típico agujero de ratas, hay una mesa de billar al centro, todos usan chaquetas de cuero y son ruidosos, ella se sienta en la barra y ordena por ambos.

_ ¡EY! ¡Tú! ¡Juega!_ Se refiere a mi, me señala con el palo de billar y… no me echaré atrás, si se trata de una competencia, bienvenida sea, tomo un palo y me aproximo al juego, él abre la partida, es bueno, pero no tanto como yo que he practicado con Jake y Marceline, así que estoy a punto de ganarle cuando…_ ¡Eres una rata tramposa!_ Ha volcado la mesa y me mira molesto, no tengo mas salida que enfrentarlo, me pongo frente a Flame pare evitar que quede en medio, el sujeto se acerca y cuando parece que va a tirar el primer golpe, cae al suelo de repente.

_ ¡Se un buen perdedor!_ Flame lo golpe, oh no, esto no se ve bien, parece que a sus amigos no les ha gustado nada.

_ Mocosa_ Un tipo se le acerca, pero ella es más rápida, y le rompe el palo en la cabeza.

_ Será mejor que ayudes chico_ El cantinero me aconseja ayudar pero… ¿A quién? Flame está golpeando a todos los tipos del lugar sin problema, está totalmente desquiciada, esto parece una masacre._ ¡Chico! ¡Detén a la loca de tu novia!_ El cantinero grita horrorizado y después se esconde en la barra… ¿Y cómo voy a detener a ese monstruo?

_ Flame…_ Ella no me oye, está ocupada golpeando a uno de los sujetos y… ¿Está sonriendo? Se ve tan desquiciada que un escalofrío me recorre_ ¡Flame! ¡Detente!_ La tomo del hombro, me empuja, y me golpea

_ No te pases de listo, yo golpeo a quien quiero_ Y ahora me golpea a mi, de verdad duele y mucho, pero no puedo golpearla así que la tomo de los brazos y la abrazo… ella se queda paralizada, pero gracias a Glob, para… todos los tipos adoloridos desde el suelo comienzan a aplaudir, la suelto por un momento y antes de que alguien más reaccione, la tomo del brazo y salimos de ese lugar.

_ Lo siento, pero no deberías pelearte así…_ La llevo de vuelta a su coche y ella se me queda mirando extrañada.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque eres una chica

_ ¿Y por eso soy débil?

_ Nada de eso… me has dado unos buenos…_ Me sobo la cara donde ella me había golpeado_ Pero no es correcto

_ ¿Correcto?_ Parece una niña que acaba de ser reñida.

_ Exacto, que seas más fuerte que ellos, no te da derecho para apalearlos así…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Qué sentirías si alguien más fuerte que tú te golpeara?

_ Vergüenza de mi debilidad_ Esto no parece ir a ningún lado

_ Mira, no puedes ir por la vida lastimando gente… no está bien…

_ Esos tipos querían lastimarte… eso tampoco está bien…

_ Pero no lo hicieron, por el contrario, fuiste tú quien me golpeo…_ Se queda pensativa un momento.

_ Me detuviste… nadie lo había hecho…_ Pues claro, golpeó a unos diez tipos al mismo tiempo ¿Quién se atrevería?

_ Me doy cuenta… será mejor irnos, antes de que esos sujetos quieran ajustar cuentas_ Sin decir más ella sube al coche pero cuando quiero abrir la puerta del copiloto está cerrada, ella arranca pero antes de irse, se para frente a mi.

_ No vuelvas a detenerme_ Genial Finn, hiciste enojar a la loca.

_ Oye…_ ¿Va a dejarme?, se echa de reversa y veo su coche frente a mi… ¡Mierda! ¡Ahí viene!_ ¡AHHH!_ Lo bueno es que estoy en forma, aunque algo mareado, pero he logrado esquivarla a tiempo pero no he salido ileso, me estrelló el retrovisor en el brazo derecho y este se hizo pedazos… mierda de verdad duele._ Loca…

_ Chico ¿Estás bien?_ Es el sujeto del billar, me ofrece una mano, quizá no sea tan malo_ Esa mujer… ufff, debe ser ardiente ¿O no?

_ Ni te lo imaginas… me ha dejado botado aquí y ni siquiera se dónde estoy… además me ha… ouch…_Recuerdo mi brazo adolorido mientras el me aprieta de los hombros.

_ Vaya amigo, te han dejado, ven y festeja con nosotros_ Ahora que no quieren golpearme, no parecen sujetos tan malos_ Todos charlan animadamente conmigo, al parecer solo fueron rudos porque me he metido en su territorio.

_ Entonces la conociste en un club y te trajo a este sitio… menuda suerte tienes Finn

_ Lo se... nunca había estado al borde de la muerte como esta noche Billy

_ Esa chica… será mejor que te alejes de ella… no es la primera vez que me golpea y seguro no será la última… tú que puedes, huye Jajajajajajajaja_ Aunque agradable, este tipo es raro.

_ Y que lo digas… está loca…

_ Y no solo eso… su padre, es un matón de los grandes_ Genial Finn seguro que ahora te hace un levantón y en cosa de nada… duermes con los peces_ No es culpa de ella, es solo que no conoce otra vida…_ Este sujeto ahora suena comprensivo, hasta pareciera que habla de...

_ Acaso… ¿Es algo tuyo?

_ Ya te lo he dicho, es la hija del jefe, la conozco desde que usaba pañales ¿Por qué crees que nos ha golpeado?_ Me siento mareado, necesito un respiro_ ¿Te sientes bien chico?

_ La verdad… no, llamaré a mi hermano, necesito irme a casa…_ Me toma del hombro y sonríe, pero se ve la malicia en sus ojos.

_ Yo te llevo_ Si claro, gran idea, que sus matones sepan dónde vivo.

_ ¿Tengo opción?

_ Parece que no…

...

* * *

Nunca me cansaría de ese dulce aroma que desprende su cuerpo, poder abrazarla y besarla cuando yo quiera es tan embriagador; pero justo cuando estaba acurrucándome con mi Dulce Princesa, el estúpido móvil tuvo que interrumpir.

_ Marceline… contesta_ Me da la espalda y se aparta un poco de mi, genial, mi momento ya se había arruinado.

_ Es Jake…_ Miro la pantalla con fastidio, seguro me llama para decir que soy una amargada y que se lo están pasando genial sin mi_ Qué quieres…_ Bonnie vuelve a mirarme con curiosidad.

_ Ehhh… ¿Interrumpo algo?_ Ha notado mi fastidio y… ahora que lo pienso me fastidia más que no.

_ No… ¿Qué sucede?_ Parece algo angustiado, eso no es normal en él.

_ Es que… no encuentro a Finn, se fue con una chica peligrosa y no me contesta el móvil_ Si fuera cualquier otro chico, pensaría que está en lo suyo pero…

_ Finn no es así ¿Quién era la chica?_ Me acosté de nuevo, quizá no era tan grave, quizá Finn había crecido un poco y…

_ Ehmm… ¿Cómo era?..._ Parece que habla con alguien_ Si claro, se llama Flame_ Mierda, me paré de golpe y comencé a calzarme la botas.

_ De acuerdo, tú averigua lo que puedas en la fiesta, después vuelve a casa, quizá ya este de vuelta, yo iré a buscarlo_ Esto no me agrada, esa chica está loca y no en el buen sentido, Glob sabe si Finn esté tirado en un callejón oscuro o peor…

_ Marceline…_ Toma mi mano y parece que quiere brindarme todo su apoyo._ ¿Quién es Finn?_ Y de la nada se ha puesto en su plan de novia psicópata… espera… ¿Novia?... un extraño pero placentero escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

_ Es el hermano de Jake_ Eso no pareció calmar el monstruo de los celos que lleva dentro_ Está en peligro, se fue del bar con Flame_ En seguida parece que reaccionó._ ¿Tienes idea de dónde puedan estar?_ Ya llevo puesta la chamarra y ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera se dónde ir.

_ Vamos_ Se levanta y me toma de la mano, dudo un poco pero… no hay de otra, nos vamos a toda prisa en busca de Glob sabe qué, Bonnie me dirige a bares de mala muerte que… aunque ya conozco, no es que los frecuente mucho; bajamos en uno que parece que tuvo una alocada fiesta, todo el lugar esta revuelto y algunos se ven adoloridos._ Buscamos a Flame_ Mira al cantinero fijamente sin titubear… hasta a mi me ha intimidado.

_ Eh… si, la chica agresiva… ella… los golpeo a todos y… un chico la detuvo_ De seguro ese fue Finn

_ ¡El chicho! ¿¡Qué pasó con el Chico!?_ Me he alterado un poco… bueno, bastante, he tomado al sujeto del cuello y lo he zarandeado un poco.

_ ¡No me lastimes!_ El tipo parece algo traumado.

_ Esa chica estaba desatada, seguro nos iba a apalear hasta que amaneciera de nuevo, gracias a ese chico se detuvo… luego lo golpeo un poco… y se fue…_ Otro sujeto en la barra responde en vista de que el cantinero casi se hace en los pantalones.

_ ¿Qué paso con el chico que la detuvo?_ Bonnie me intenta calmar y es ella quien pregunta con seguridad pero con calma.

_ El chico…_ Se queda pensativo_ Casi lo atropella_ La sangre me hierve, cómo se le ocurre a esa loca…_ Estuvo acá con nosotros un buen rato, es bastante agradable, bebimos, reímos y nos divertimos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… después se lo llevó Billy…_ La cara que ha puesto Bonnie no me agrada.

_ Gracias, con su permiso_ Me toma de la mano y salimos del lugar, ya frente a mi moto la miro directamente.

_ ¿Y quién es Billy?_ Parece que ella sabe mucho de esto.

_ Verás… el padre de Flame… es un capo… y Billy es uno de sus matones…_ ¡MIERDA! Estoy… estoy ¡ENCABRONADA! ¡Cómo Finn puede tener tan puta mala suerte!_ Marceline… él es un hombre sensato…

_ ¿Sensato? ¡Los hombres sensatos no son matones!_ Perdí los estribos, no me puedo controlar maldita sea.

_ Escucha…_ Me mira, y duda por un momento_ Será mejor ir con Jake, quizá ya ha vuelto a casa… ¿De acuerdo?_ Toma mi rostro entre sus suaves y delicadas manos… sigo cabreada, angustiada y más que nunca…

_ De acuerdo_ Volvemos a subir a la moto_ ¿Ya no piensas que es un monstruo?_ La miro burlona refiriéndome al hecho de que ahora se monta como si nada.

_ Sigue siéndolo… pero esto lo vale_ Se afirme aún más a mi espalda y hunde su rostro en mi cuello.

_ Es usted una ventajosa, princesa…_ Arranco sin pensarlo más, despejo mi mente un poco y cuando menos lo pienso, ya estamos en el apartamento de Finn y Jake, a la entrada está… mierda… puta mierda… ¿Por qué él?

_ Marcy…_ Me saluda con su sínica sonrisa… es un…

_ Profesor_ Bonnie le extiende la mano e interrumpe mi rabieta interna con un codazo.

_ Qué haces aquí… pensé que te había dejado en el bar…

_ Si, me dejaste ahí, al igual que a Shoko_ ¡Mierda! Me había olvidado… aunque supuse que Jake le daría aventón_ Jake esta algo… indispuesto, así que me ofrecí a pasar por ella aquí_ Odio como parece que adivina mis pensamiento_ Señoritas, después de ustedes_ Nos abre la puerta e instintivamente tomo la mano de Bonnie.

_ Con su permiso_ Ella se ve algo apenada, desvía la mirada y me sigue, Marshall se queda afuera un poco, como si contemplara algo entre nosotras y sonríe… ese maldito zoquete.

_ Qué es tan gracioso imbécil_ No me he podido contener, su sonrisa de "Soy Marshall y me creo súper wow y mejor que todos" Me hace enojar.

_ Mon bonheur est que j'ai apprécier ce que j'ai et ne pas vouloir ce que l'excès n'est pas pour moi (Mi felicidad consiste en que sé apreciar lo que tengo y no deseo con exceso lo que no es para mi.)_ Maldito imbécil… se burla de mí.

_Parfois nous plus intéressés à faire d'autres croient que nous sommes heureux que d'essayer de l'être (A veces ponemos más interés en hacer creer a los demás que somos felices que en tratar de serlo.)_ Carajo, ahora se han puesto a hablar entre ellos sin que lo los entienda, maldita sea, ahora si, estoy más encabronada.

_ Bla bla bla bla, apresurate Bubblegum…_ La jalé un poco más, no se qué mierdas me molesta mas, que se sonrieran mutuamente, el brillo en los ojos de se idiota, la satisfacción en el rostro de ella o…

_ Marceline…

_ ¡Qué!_ Me mira con cara de borrego degollado y como si no hubiera hecho nada.

_ Me lastimas…_ Mira a nuestras manos y… es verdad, quizá la apreté demasiado.

_ Disculpa…

...

* * *

No entiendo qué rayos fue eso… pensé que Marshall había dicho eso para molestarla a ella, así que le contesté eso para defenderla pero… parece que no salió bien, porque además de que casi me destroza la mano, ahora se va toda enojada.

_ Discúlpela, ella… suele ser impulsiva_ Lo se, tanto como yo en este momento, ahora lo veo claro, él sabía que esto pasaría._ Será mejor no molestar la más ¿No cree?_ Me invita con la mano a segurilla… no puedo creerlo, pero esa es una buena idea. Llego a donde ella está, ha entrado a uno de los apartamentos del edificio, hay bastante humo y no se ve nada.

_ ¿Marceline?_ La llamo y unas risas de una de las habitaciones me hacen dirigirme a esta.

_ Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening me , Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo  
Galileo, Figaro - magnificoo _ El chico rubio que estaba cantando parece contenerse en mi presencia._ Hombre… esto si que está rudo…_ Parpadea confundido y me mira perplejo, se me acerca un poco y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca.

_ So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye, So you think you can love me and leave me to die, Oh, baby,_ Alguien lo ha golpeado mientras continuaba la canción_ No te metas en lo sembrado_ Es Marceline gracias a Glob… se ve… un poco diferente._ Vámonos Bonnie, este idiota me ha hecho preocuparme en vano_ Toma mi mano y veo como todos se ríen, ahí están Jake, el chico rubio tirado que creo debe ser Finn, Shoko y… ¿Billy? Esto es bizarro.

_ Marceline… ¿Está todo bien?_ Hace un momento echaba chispas del coraje y ahora está toda relajada.

_ Claro que si_ Me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla como si de respirar se tratara_ Vamos…_ Ahora me abraza por la cintura y me saca de ahí nuevamente, al pasar por la entrada, donde está Marshall, ella ni lo mira y ni se inmuta con su presencia mientras puedo ver claramente que él tiene el enojo clavado en el rostro... ¿Qué sucede aquí?

_ Marceline…_ Ya íbamos en la moto y… era diferente, no iba toda acelerada como siempre, iba… en exceso tranquila y alerta_ ¿Qué sucedió con Finn?

_ Nada, después de dejar el bar con Billy, este lo trajo a casa, cuando llegaron empezaron a festejar con Jake y Shojo y… eso fue todo, el idiota me preocupó por nada_ Asusta, una Marceline tranquila y serena que no se enoja.

_ Llegamos_ Se queda mirando por todos lados, yo solo quiero entrar pero… algo no se siente bien, tengo una extraña angustia en el pecho y cuando me giro para ver a Marceline…_ ¡WoW! Mira, encontré una mejor forma de entrar_ Se… brincó la barda, aunque son como unos tres metros, ella está ahí, balanceándose como una niña.

_ ¡Marceline!_ Entro y del otro lado comienzo a buscar algo para bajarla y entonces ella comienza a hacer ademanes de que… no, no, no_ ¡NO!_ Se lanzó, apenas alcancé a carburar para atraparla pero… quizá no lo pensé lo suficiente porque nos dimos una buena las dos.

_ Que bien hueles…_ Su nariz se deslizaba por mi cuello, era agradable sentir aquello, pero algo en mi hizo click y supe que no era momento para dejarme llevar por ella.

_ Nada de eso_ La tomé de la mano y la levante de un tirón; agradecí que Gunter no estuviera, así que rápido me fui a su cuarto, y metí a Marceline al baño con agua fría.

_ Uooo…._ Quizá estaba helada_ ¡Estás loca!_ Ahora si sonaba como Marceline.

_ Estabas muy rara…_ Comencé a sacar algunas prendas de su armario… nada tenía pinta de pijama, así que solo tomé una playera negra y unos shorts para llevarle.

_ ¿Rara?_ Me miro algo extrañada y con una sonrisa pícara.

_ Demasiado tranquila y algo… bueno, bastante idiota_ La recordé a ella en la barda y no pude evitar sentir cómo se me encogía el corazón.

_ Bueno… no ha estado tan mal… además, solo fueron un par de toques…_ Ella salía de la bañera mientras se quitaba la ropa como si nada… ¿Un par de toques? De la nada me siento tan molesta que le aviento las cosas a la cara y salgo del lugar ¿Cómo no me di cuenta con todo ese humo?_ Ey Bonnie_ Me toma de la muñeca y me hace girarme

_ No, no quiero hablar contigo así_ La miro de pies a cabeza y… ay Glob, está desnuda.

_ ¿Así cómo?_ Está confundida.

_ ¡Así drogada!_ Me giré de nuevo y me dispuse a irme, pero algo rodeando mis hombro me lo impidió.

_ No… por favor no te vayas… se que no debí… pero estaba muy enojada… no quería estar enojada contigo y menos por le idiota de Marshall… lo siento_ Cedí por un momento, ella se puso frente a mi y tomando mi rostro sonrío con cariño_ Es que… yo no se francés…_ Ambas comenzamos a reírnos un poco.

_ Vamos_ Tome su mano y la dirigí a su cuarto, agarré la playera negra y se la puse, ella sonría como una niña que le compran helado_ No sería correcto dejarte así…

_ Como sea que el viento sople_ Me tomó de la mano y nuevamente nos acurrucamos en su cama… el olor a Marceline… sigue siendo exquisito.

* * *

**Marceline es incorregible, en fin, pensé en revelar más del pasado de ella, pero me di cuenta que en realidad no sabemos nada de la princesa, así que el próximo capitulo será de eso, hasta la próxima :P**


End file.
